How did i forget this
by pinkittwice54
Summary: Carl, a leader of a cult befriends Pitch, and tries to rise the dead and have them rule him as the leader of the world. But to top it off the guardians have to survive our world, and Jack has to survive middle school, while protecting Brittany, his girlfriend. With homework, friends and this villein, is it possible to save them? And the world? Sequel to The time to Remember
1. meeting once again

**Hey, guy's pinkittwice54 here, or pinky. Here is the sequel to The time to Remember**

**i got too excited **

**i'm not going to check for reviews**

** here you go!**

Chapter 1: Meeting once again

**(Brittany's pov)**

The hug was long and strong. Jack was back in my life and all was going to be ok.

"I've missed you so much. All this time I thought I was never going to see you again." Said Jack.

"All this time? What do you mean all this time?" This is confusing what did he mean by that. I just saw him, a few hours ago. Right?

"Brittany, you've been gone for 2 months."

"Two months!"

"Wait here, I'll go get the others. Better yet, go outside."

Jack jumped out the window, to find the others.

"Hey mom?"

"OH!" that's what my mom does to tell us that we sort of have her attention.

"Can I go out side?"

"Sure, baby."

"Thanks mom."

I went to my room to put on my shoes and my red hoodie. That's when I realized, I'm 13 again and I have no powers. I'm vulnerable.

I go outside to see a few of my friends, sledding down our sad excuse of hill in our back yard.

"Hey Britt." Said Evan. Evan is 10 year old and has copper brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Brittany!" said Jaden. Jaden is also 10 years old and has dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey guys!"

I looked around to see if anyone else was out. "Where is everyone?"

"Inside, they all it was too cold." Explained Evan.

"Fair enough." I shrugged. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink.

"Hey Brittany. Glad to see your out here, the others would be coming here soon and"

"Whoa, your Jack Frost from the movie Rise of the guardians." Breathed Evan.

"You can see me?"

Jaden got to his feet as he yelled "Where's the kangaroo, I want to see him!"

I just started cracking up, we were all non-believers yet we can see them. This is going to be interesting.

"I thought you were older." Stated Evan.

"How much older are we talking about here?"

"Just a few more years. You look like you could be Brittany's age."

"Okay we're here."

"IT'S THE KANGAROO! IS HE GOING TO KILL ME WITH HIS BOOMERANGS!"

"Jaden shhhhhhhhh. You know he doesn't like to be called that."

"Did you tell him to say that, Frostbite?"

Before Jack could answer, I did, "Nope, I'm a witness."

"Oh Brittany, it's so good to see you again." Tooth flew to me from behind the group and hugged me.

"Tooth….. can't…. breath!"

"oops sorry"

"Wait, Brittany, you know them?" asked Evan and Jaden in union.

"Okay that's creepy, and yes I know them…"

"Brittany's my girlfriend" interrupted Jack. Great, now they're going to be annoying about it.

"OOOOOoooooo, Brittany has a boyfriend, Brittany has a boyfriend." They chanted.

"Shut up!" I pick up some snow and I threw it at both of them. I hit Jaden in the arm and Evan in the back.

"Brittany you probably don't remember me, but hi" I turned to see the owner of the voice.

There stood Tiger lily, Bunny girlfriend he got a while back. Like three months after they defeated Pitch.

Tiger lily is the spirit of spring. She has dirty blond hair with pink highlights. She is only about 5 inches shorter than Bunny, so she's about 5 foot 9'. She is still taller than me, but she looks younger than when they are at their place. She wears a violet skit that reaches her knees and a baby blue t-shirt.

We call her Lily for short, but Bunny calls her TiLy, (tie- lee). I personally like that nickname, but it would never work for me.

"Lily!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug, sadly she sneezed.

"Her take my jacket."

"No Brittany."

"I'm not cold and you aren't in your environment, here."

"Thanks"

"I don't get cold that easily either."

I took a step back and noticed all of them look a little younger, like Bunny he looked like he could have been 18, same with Lily.

Tooth looked like she could have been North wife. North, looked the same but more in his 30's than his real age.

"Wait a second, what do you mean, 'from the movie Rise of the guardians'?"

"Jack, you were still on that?!"

"Yes, and I still would like to know."

"I own the movie, would you guys like to see it?"

"Sorry, Brittany, but we must go now, Manny says so, but we will be back." North finally decided to speak

"K. When?"

"We do not know"

And in a flash they were gone.

"That was really weird!" Said Evan.

"Giiiiirrrrrllllll, you got some explaining to do." Jaden sassily snapped his fingers.

I laughed at how stupid that was, "Alright, it's only fair."

So for the rest of the day, I told them about my adventures with the guardians and how I met Jack. By the end of the day, we went into our respective homes and I remembered something, right when I was about to go to sleep.

'_I have school tomorrow'_


	2. Suprise, suprise

**People thank you for support on my last story, but it has 21 chapter is you didn't read that i suggest you do. i got no reviews for the last chapter. i only have updated so much to day is the fact that, my WiFi was down yesterday and to day i didn't go to school, because i got a cold. How? HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! :( Anyway, thanks for everything people. **

**i don't deserve, your kindness. i kind of forgot what i was going to say.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2 : Surprise, Surprise

**(Brittany's pov)**

My alarm goes off at 7:55 and now I only have 20 minutes to get ready.

Challenge accepted.

I change into some appropriate school/ weather clothes. Then I go down stairs to have some breakfast, which I eat in like 5 minutes.

8: 10, still got time.

I pack my lunch, and put on my jacket. 8:15, 5 minutes to spare, I win. Now all I have to do, is wait for mom.

**(Jack's pov)**

Manny just told us yesterday after we left, that we will be living in her world to fight an evil there that Pitch has somehow befriended. He gave a house and everything. I'm Jackson Overland,(the son) , North is now known as Nicolas, (the dad), Tooth is still Toothinia,(the mom), Bunny is Aster, (my brother), Lily is still Lily,( my brother's girlfriend), and Sandy is Sanderson,(the awesome uncle).

"Come on Jack, we have to go to school." Tooth came to wake me after North and everyone else failed.

School, how much that word scares me. Now I'm going to be experiencing it.

"Don't wanna." I mumble. Why so early? Can't a guy just sleep?

"Look, Bunny and Lily already left for their school, Centaurus. And you need to leave to Angivine. I heard Brittany goes to that school. And I need to go to work."

Once she mentioned the Brittany, I was up and running to get ready in less than 5 minutes.

"DONE!"

"Wow, that totally worked"

"So, how do we get there?"

"Well, in this family, North is the father, but he already left for work. Bunny and Lily already left, and apparently Bunny our older brother. Lily is still his girlfriend. Sandy, left for his job as the uncle. So that leaves me to take you to school, goody."

"Let's go."

When we finally got there I saw Brittany getting out of a car and walking to the corner, with some people.

"Brittany!"

**(Brittany's pov)**

I looked up to see my name being called after I put my stuff down to talk with my friends.

"Brittany, do you know him?" asked Maddy.

"Jack?"

"Hey." He replied.

"Apparently you do."

"No Maddy, I don't know him I just happened to get his name right and he managed to get mine right."

"haha very funny"

"Thanks."

"You're weird, you can turn an insult in to a compliment."

"Don't forget so can you, and that's why we're friends."

"I know right"

The bell rang and everyone started going inside the building. Shoving and pushing everyone so people can get in first.

"A little rude." Jack said behind me. I jumped, I had no idea that he was that close.

"Jack! So you're going to this school."

"ya, we're mortal and everything. Which reminds me, where is the main office?"

I pointed north and said "that way"

"k, thanks, I need my schedule."

"k, see you later."

'_this is going to be interesting'_


	3. first few classes

**ok, for some reason FanFiction deleted the names of my teachers, so lets fix that. But to the reviews of the last/same chapter**

**Bunny: i think shes mad at me for telling you guys about her story, oh well its funny and you should read it, she... i won't tell *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Jackie Frost: Hey, you are awesome as well *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**guest: i think you guys are to nice for me *hands out imaginary lollipop***

Chapter 3: first few classes

**(Brittany's pov)**

I walked into my 1st period, Advanced Language Arts. As usual, I was the first. I put my binder and my other school supplies on my desk. I went over to the other side of the room, to the stacked chairs and started to un-stack them. By the time I got there, little by little, more of my class mates came into the room. Though they only dropped their stuff off and left.

By the time I had done about 14 chairs (which is about half of our class), I sat down at my desk and wrote in my planner what was on the board.

"Brittany!"

"What?"

Maddy comes into this class, even though her first period is next door. Her excuse is that she's bored and she wants to talk to me.

"So, I was thinking that Ema.." she was cut off by the bell, meaning that school and class has begun. **(a/n: Ema is her OC and i hope that she will post her story soon, i find it funny, i suggest that you read it, when it's out i'll yalls when)**

"Shoot! Gotta run! Later Brittany!"

"Bye!"

I waited a few minutes before our teacher , Mrs. McGraw, came into the classroom.

"Good morning class. Today, we are going to be studying interjections."

I mentally groaned. She's a fun teacher, but what she teaches is soooooooo boring.

After about ten minutes of boring interjections and a song about them. A brown haired boy came into our class, and I had only one thought on my mind. '_Jack?! Jack, is in my class?!'_

"Sure thing Jack. Class this is Jack, he moved here from Pennsylvania. How about you take a seat by Brittany, hopefully Addie won't mind."

Then Addie, the blond next to me spoke up. Personally, I think she's smarter than me. "No, miss. I don't mind." By the looks of it, Addie was a little jealous.

"Ok, then. Addie, come and sit by Marisa."

When Addie moved, Jack took her spot.

"Hey"

"Hi" Jack then smirked at me. I only could roll my eyes.

I looked around while Mrs. McGraw was teaching. Every girl was looking at Jack.

'_Looks like Jack got crushed'_

"So what are we doing?" Jack took me back to boring classroom land.

"Taking notes on interjections."

"What?"

"Here. I'm done with my notes. You can copy off of my notes." I gave him my notes and picked up a book, then began reading.

"Thanks."

"No, prob."

Then that rare moment when, Mrs,McGraw lets us do what we wanted as long as it's quiet, happened.

My eyes light up, but dimmed when I realized I had nothing to do. So, I continued reading.

"Thanks again." Jack handed my notes back. That's when I realized or saw that he had a bracelet on.

"Why do you have that bracelet?"

"What? This?" Jack pointed to the bracelet. It looked like a silver chain with only one charm. The charm was a single, (it looked like it was glowing) snowflake. I nodded in response to jack's question.

"Well, Manny gave us these to keep us mortal. When I take it off, I'm back to being my good old self, Jack Frost."

"That's makes sense, the good part I'm not so sure. But it makes sense I guess."

"Hey! What's your name?" Maya and her small group came over. They're nice and all, but they ignored me. Do I care? Not one bit.

"My name's Jack Overland."

"Cool, well I'm Maya and that's Hayley and that's…" and while she was naming off the people in the group, I looked at the clock. I saw that it was 9:25. 5 minutes until class was over. '_The class went faster than usual.'_

I started to pack up my things when Morgan asked me "Brittany, we still have like 5 minutes. What's the rush?"

"Eh" I shrugged.

"If you want to get away from Jack, at least get to know him first." Added Maya.

"I do know Jack. He's an old friend of mine. I just have nothing else to do."

"Oh" Hayley, what did you think?

"Well, how were we supposed to know that?" contradicted Maya.

"I'm not saying you were supposed to know that. I'm just saying that Jack is an old friend of mine and that I had nothing to do, so I packed up."

The bell rang and they went to pack up their things, while I just lifted my stuff off of the table and walked away.

"Hey, Brittany! Wait up!" I turned around to see Jack running up to me, I was already in the hallway, how did he get through the crowd?

He took out this schedule and showed it to me. "Can you show me where Mr.J's class is?" I pointed to the door right next to us. "there."

"What do you have next, Brittany?"

"Orchestra"

"Cool, where's that?"

"Waaaaayyyyyyyyy over there. On the other end of the school."

"whoa"

"Gotta go, if I wait any longer I'm going to be late."

"Later!"

"See ya"

I started running making sure to dodge all of the teachers. Right when I stepped through the door, the bell rang.

I took my seat and got my instrument out. The class ended faster than usual. Probably because we played through all of our song. Beethoven Inc., Rosin Eating Zombies from Outer Space, John Williams Trilogy, and Reverie. Not in that order.

Our teacher, Ms. Plattenburger or Ms. P, lets us out early because it's on the other end of the school. But my class is relatively close.

Mr. Sanders is my 8th grade math teacher. Considering that I'm in 7th grade, it's an advanced class. But it has 8th grader too.

"Alright guys, now we'll be studying….*door opening* hello, who are you?" started.

"I'm Jack." Said the kid as he walked into the room.

"Well, Jack you can sit…Brittany is there anyone that sits next to you?" asked me.

"No" I replied.

"Jack, you can sit by Brittany."

'_Well, this is just great. Jack is already in my advanced classes. At least it's not all of them'_

"k, Mr….."

"Sanders"

"K, "

Jack then sat down next to me and put his binder on the desk. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I looked up at the front of the class as started the class.

"Okay, so today we are going to learn the pogathony and therum."

Most of the class groaned. The pogathony and therum is basically A squared plus B squared equals C squared.

After explained what it was and how to use it on right triangles, he gave the class a worksheet to work on.

"Can we work on this together?" shouted Anthony.

The only reason he asks that same question every single time is just so he and his little group of 4 can talk and "work on the worksheet".

"yes." Replied , as he refocused on the papers in front of him.

With that being said, the whole class went into small groups, which made the class look even smaller, because it was made up of like 15 students. They all got into groups except me and Jack who was right next to me.

By the time, I was half way done with the worksheet, Ann-Marie came over so I could help with the problems. Ann-Marie is a crazy, fun loving girl, that is also a 7th grader.

"So, what I don't get is how does this all work? She asks.

"Ann-Marie, what's not to get?"

"Oh, so, if I just add this and that then I would get the answer."

"Yes, but you still need to find the square root of that answer, then you've solved the problem."

"Hey, Jack or is that your name?"

Jack snapped his head up, "Ya, I'm Jack."

"Oh, good." Ann-Marie came and whispered into my ear "You know he's cute."

I nodded. And Ann-Marie went back to her seat. When I finished my paper Johnny yelled "Brittany!" and I snapped my head up.

"Hahaha, I scared you."

"No you didn't."

"Sure, anyway, what problem are you on?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm done."

"Wha….."

Then the bell rang and I rushed to gym which is right next door, not literally but it's really close. The reason I was rushing is because me and Johnny have these races of who can change into their gym clothes and get into the gym, the class will be held in first.

It's stupid but it's fun, besides I always win.

'_this is going to be torture'_

The reason I say that is because I hate gym and I have asthma.

"Ok JOG!" Then class started, as yelled that.

Lord help me.


	4. breaking a heart in science

**the conversation in the lunch part was real, and it was hilarious. Sorry for the long wait, i had writer block and i didn't get time on the computer, thanks Ben (my little brother). To the reviews!**

**guest: thanks *hands out imaginary lollipop* and thanks for your second review**

**Bunny: guess what, my friend has her story up, it's called Frozen Fire. and thanks *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Jackie Frost: thanks and no your awesome *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**I have a feeling that your all the same person but oh well, just more reviews for me and thanks for your suport.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 4: Breaking a heart it science

After one minute of us jogging, the brown haired boy from before came into the small gym. He was wearing the gym uniform, that all of us were wearing. A white t-shirt that said AMS and maroon shorts.

"Walk!" and the whole class slowed down at the teachers command.

That's when Jack joined the group. We walked one lap around the gym, when Mr. Atencio yelled "four choice!" Our four choices are karaoke, skipping, galloping or the sideways shuffle.

Our class normally only does skipping, but there are a few, who do the other choices.

"Walk!" Mr. Atencio yelled again, and as usual the whole class slows instantly.

I was thinking for new material for a story, when I felt a poke on the back from Johnny. "JOHNNY!" I started chasing him, when Mr. Atencio yelled, "JOG!" and eventually got him back. But by then I was out of breath. And my two jogging buddies Krystal and Kami, finally caught up to me.

They were talking to each other the whole time, while I spaced out on their conversation. "walk! To your spots." Commanded the teacher once again. But this time the whole group stopped and headed to their respective spots on the floor.

I sat in column A, line 4. Johnny , sat at column A, line 3, right next to me.

Mr. Atencio, motioned Jack to come over to him. When he did, he whispered something to him and pointed. My guess is that it would have to be about where he sits.

"Alright class, 15 push-ups, 15 sit-ups, and 20 jumping jacks. Honesty and integrity. GO!" Mr. Atencio instructed.

I always have trouble with the push-ups, but I was one of the first ones finished.

When everyone was finished, we did our stretches, triceps, shoulder and any other stretch of our choice. When we were done with that, Mr. Atencio told us what we were going to do today.

"Alright class, today we are going to play dodge ball." Gasps filled the air as we all mentally cheered.

I like dodge ball, but when I'm out, I stay there. No one even bothers. Oh well, the more I'm invisible here, the better in high school.

The friends in my ended up on my team, except Cian and Johnny. The friends that were on my team are named, Zack, Liam, Jack (yay), Kami, and Krystal.

Liam, Zack, Cian and I are sky army recruits. Which means were subscribed to Sky does minecraft, a very funny guy on you tube.

When the game started, Jack was getting like every one out. I should have known, considering, the fact that he's the snowball fight champion.

I eventually got out, but near the end of class.

Liam and Zack tried to get me back in. But the shots were either too low or too high and Cian was also puppy guarding me, thus blocking all of their shots. The only persons ball I was able to catch, was Jack's.

I don't know how he does it. But he knows where I can catch, how high he needs to throw it and how much power he should put into it. That either comes naturally, or he does the math in his head.

They let the gym classes out early, so we can change out of our uniforms.

Once again I was the first one out. But this time there was no race.

I walked back all the way to the gyms entrance and picked up my binder. With that in hand, I walked to the 7th grade area, to my locker. On the way there I spotted my friend Michael. I still felt really out of place and I was going to ask him if we had homework. But deciding that, that wouldn't be the best decision, I continued walking.

I stopped at my locker 162 and put in my combo. As if I'll tell you people what my combo is.

When my locker opened, I put my binder in (with some trouble, it kept falling out), I pulled out my lunch box and shut my locker. Only to come face to face with Michael.

"Dude, stalker much?" I said as we were walking back to the cafeteria, which is right next to the gym. No wonder it's so loud.

I walk into the cafeteria in front of the crowd, and sat where I always do.

"hey, Brittany" greeted Yari as Michael sat down right next to me. Some people think we're dating. But we're only friends and I intend to keep it that way.

The people who sit at the table are, me, Michael, Yari, Julia, Juliana, and occasionally Maddy. Maddy actually sits the next table over.

Then there's Regan, the amazing anime artist, who's also unnaturally hyper most of the time.

"Hey, guys?"

"ya" answered Yari and Michael. Leave it to them to actually pay attention to something.

"Do you mind if the new kid, Jack sits here?" I asked noticing Jack all alone.

"No" Yari answered quickly, she doesn't care. But leave it to Michael to be skeptical.

"I don't know. How well do you know him?"

I rolled my eyes. He can be such a…..something. "I know him well enough, to trust him, if my life depended on him." _'And it did a few times if you think about it'._

I started to pack my lunch, when I said "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to continue being his friend and sit over there." I pointed over to Jack, who had the whole table to himself. It was depressing.

"Hey, Jack" I smiled as I sat down and next thing you know, everyone else comes over one by one, to meet Jack.

So here we are laughing, talking, eating, getting to know each other, when Regan says something I couldn't make out, so I asked "What about the Easter Bunny?" What Regan was talking about, had nothing to do with Easter, and apparently she didn't hear me clearly. Because she said" Brittany's the Easter Bunny?"

I put my head in my hands, while I was laughing '_Bunny's going to kill me' _ "No that's not what I said."

"Can I have some chocolate, Bunny?" Regan asked, her face was inches away from mine. It was creepy but I was too busy laughing my head off. Long story short, it went downhill from there.

At some point Julia, the quiet one at the table (she always reading, minding her own business) became the Tooth Fairy, I became Santa, Michael was cupid and Regan was the Easter Bunny.

"Ya, but your fat." Michael pointed out,(me being Santa).

"I know" I shrugged. '_North is going to team up with Bunny and hunt me down' _ My sister used to call me fat all the time. I don't care if people call me fat.

Yari burst out laughing at my exclamation.

"But your married to Mrs. Clause." Michael pointed out again. I'm not going down alone. '_is North even married? I'll ask him that later'_

"But at least I'm not portrayed as a baby." I pointed out and realizati0on was written all over his face.

"oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Yari called out.

Five minutes have gone by and I got tired of being Santa, "oh,oh,oh, I volunteer to be Jack Frost." I practically yelled, almost literally jumping in my seat. Jack stopped laughing and his head snapped up, and he looked at me. I smirked, I was stealing his job and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Why?" asked Yari. Do I need to answer?

"Because he's awesome, that's why."

"Ya, but then you cursed Colorado." Michael pointed out. That is a conversation I'll explain some other time.

A few more minutes passed and I was happy that I was that coolest person ever (literally). Yari became Cupid and we were trying to figure out what Michael could be, since he refused to be Santa.

At some point Michael was Mother Nature. How? I don't know. He told me to do something and I was all like "You're not the boss of me."

"I'm your motha" He snapped trying not to laugh and sound intimidating. But I was full out laughing, that was incredibly stupid and he said it like a diva, so I couldn't contain myself.

"No, that's not what I meant That sounded better in my head." Michael said embarrassment clearly in his voice, while I was still laughing like a mad man.

While I was laughing, I heard Jack laughing loud and clear as well. '_He'll the guardians I'm sure of it'_

Just when we've calmed down a bit, it was time for us to leave and head to 5th period.

I had Mr. Hossteder for science, plus Michael and Julia were in that class too. And remember the sky army people, Liam, Zack and Cian? Well, they're in my class too, except Cian, I think he has Spanish 1A.

We were studying cells, goody. And it turns out that Jack is in my class, AGAIN. Luckily he hasn't tried to kiss me yet, or I've got some explaining to do.

Jack took Damian's spot because he wasn't here today. Zack sat across from me, and next to Zack was Jose, I think.

I ended up sharing my notes with everyone at the table. Since I was the only one taking the notes Mr. Hossteder said he was going to be collecting. Jack gets a freebee, he's new to the class.

While Mr. Hossteder was telling us about the mitochondria in the cell, Jack sent me a note. It said…

**Why do you keep saying we're friends? I'm your boyfriend remember?**

That pretty much broke my heart, and I'm sure I'm about to crush his. My reply read as follows…

**I keep saying that because I don't have a boyfriend here. When I left, I unintentionally broke up with you. I'm sorry but I still love you. We just can't be together here. If we go back, then we could be together, but I just can't have a boyfriend here. :.( I'm sorry.**

I looked over to Jack and he just crumpled it up and shoved it in his pocket. I thought I saw tears forming in his eyes but he held them back, he just stared back at his paper and continued taking notes on vacuoles.

When Mr. Hossteder left the room to go get something, Zack turned to me and looked back and forth between me and Jack. Then he asked after moving his copper bangs out of his face "what did you tell him?"

"what?" I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to keep my own few tears away.

"In the note, what did you write? " Zack persisted. He's annoying and sometime I wonder why do I talk to him in the first place.

I sighed, '_he just won't get it and he'll think I'm crazy' _"Something I wish, didn't have to be said. And if he showed you, you would think we were both on drugs."

"That didn't answer my question." Zack once again persisted. He's so nosey, and rude, '_why, do I talk to him? Oh ya sky army and Tobuscus'_

"Technically she did." Jack spoke before I could. I looked to him and he nodded at me. I smiled '_at least he knows it's not my fault' _Jack smiled back. Then the bell rang, time for 6th period. Social studys, my least favorite subject with my least favorite teacher.

What joy.


	5. the last classes of the day

**I'm here uploading from Costa Rica, i miss the internet, but i love my family even more. Some lets get down to business, cause i don't have signal for long.**

**guest: i agree, more people should read my stories. *hands out lollipop***

**jackie frost: OH SO I CAN'T CALL MY SELF HORRIBLE BUT YOU PEOPLE CAN!? SOME WORLD WE LIVE IN! Just kidding, i dout youd be horrible, i'll read if it make you feel better. *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**bunny: why dont you all meet up and become friends? *hands out imaginary lollipop* i know my friends story is great, i helped write it, **

**To the flipping story, and next chapter i'm introducing the villin XD**

Chapter 5: Last classes of the day

I walked into Ms. Trujillo's class and sat down at my desk. Cian, he (literally) dropped his binder, he said "I'm batman." Luckily, he knows not to mess with me. I don't know why he says that, it's not funny, in fact it's annoying.

I sighed, "Cian, we all know that you're not batman"

"Yes I am" Cian responded in the same stupid voice. Supposedly batman's.

"hey, Brittany!" Liam walked up to my desk. I have him in three classes in a row, spooky right?

"ya, frosty" I answered. I saw widen his eyes, and he looked a little mad. I call Liam Frosty as an inside joke that happened over winter break, so not that long ago, but it'll take some time to explain.

"you should totally do sky army badges." He offered.

Cian over heard our conversation, and agreed. "Ya, that would awesome. Budder cops." Sky army people say budder instead of gold. Why? Because Sky says that, and it's fun.

I agreed to do the badges, but being the procrastinator I am, I knew I would never get it done.

"She's coming!" one of my class mates (I couldn't tell who) yelled/ whispered.

I just got out my planner and notebook, while everyone else, ran to their spots, just as Ms. Trujillo walked in.

"Jack! Why don't you sit next to Cian over there." Ms. Trujillo pointed. He nodded and put his stuff on the table next to Cian.

"Okay, since that's got settled, today we are going to start studying the major world religions. This is a long unit and there will be pop quizzes every day except Wednesday. This is going to be fun." Ms. Trujillo clapped/ started the class.

I mentally groaned. This unit is at least 10 weeks long, and with this talkative class, we'll never get it done.

I secretly popped a piece of gum into my mouth. We weren't allowed to have gum, but somehow I never get caught. Even though everyone else does. Haha, in their faces, I'm better at hiding it, and choosing the best moments to blow a bubble.

I ended up daydreaming and paying attention at the same time. It seems hard but it's not. Just daydream and train yourself to pay attention in the most important parts. Plus with a teacher like Ms. Trujillo, they get side tracked really easily, and Ms. Miller (second teacher) doesn't really help either.

By the time class was over, we had almost nothing done and a half empty sheet of notes.

Seventh period, Spanish 3, the highest Spanish class currently in the school. Teacher= Ms. Douglas, she's awesome.

I stop by my locker to put away my science and social studies stuff, and pick up my main binder and my 3 Spanish text books. Well, it's technically 4, just 2 are put together.

I walk into room 801 and dropped my stuff that weighed like 15 pounds on my messed up desk. Mine was on the 3rd row in the 3rd column.

I just sit there, waiting for the bell to ring and when we have like 2 out of the 5 minutes they give us left. Jack had a nerve to walk in through the darn door.

"Let me guess, you," I pointed to Jack "have this class as well."

"yep" he walked over to me popping the P.

"I didn't know you were 'advanced' in Spanish."

"There's a lot of things you didn't know about me Brittany." He winked at me. But his smile disappeared. "Why can't we be together?" he asked.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's complicated. Can I tell you later?"

"Ya, but I expect an answer." I sighed "why are you so persistent?" I mumbled.

"Hola classe. Hoy vamos a estudiar a los verbios y tambien, tenemos un estudiante nuevo. Como te llamas?" Ms. Douglas started.

"Me llamo Jack." Ha said, nodding.

"Good, you can sit behind Brittany, hopefully you can see well from there."

"Okay" Jack picked up his stuff and just plopped down, right behind me.

Now just to make it clear, Ms. Douglas mostly talks to us in English. We just study Spanish.

After the long review of verbs in Spanish, (since we got back from break), the class was over but we still had 30 minutes of school left.

So during those 30 minutes, we have a period called E7, which stands for, extended 7th period.

Since I had no homework (I think), I decided that I would write about my adventures with Jack and the guardians. But, what to call it. I'm horrible with titles, but I'll call it the time to remember. Why? Because, how can you forget about something as epic as that? I was able to do chapter 1, when the bell rang, telling us to get the heck out of there. So, I grabbed my things and ran out the door after yelling "Bye, Ms. Douglas!"

I ran to my locker, put my crud in there and grabbed my backpack. Just as I was putting my binder in my backpack, Maddy comes up to me with her things and says "wait for me." We live close to each other, so we walk together and talk about crazy stuff. I'm surprised no one has called the cops, because we're laughing so loud.

When my binder finally decided to cooperate, I picked up my back pack and walked 5 steps to Maddy's locker.

I just stood there, waiting for her to finish packing her things. "Hey, Brittany?"

I turned to see Jack walking up to me "Ya?"

"Do you mind if I walk you to your house?" he scratched his neck nervously.

"No, but Maddy?"

"K, I'm ready! Oh, hello, are you the new kid?"

"Ya, name's Jack" he saluted.

"You look like Jack Frost when he was human. You know from Rise of the guardians. You really do, right Brittany?"

My eyes widened. How could I forget that Maddy was just as crazy about the movie as I was?

I pretended to study Jack closer since I already knew.

"You know what? You do look like Jack Frost when he was mortal. Any way I was going to ask you if Jack could walk with us."

"Sure, just be warned, we're crazy."

Jack nodded and we headed to the south door, to go outside.

"Hey Maddy, guess what?"

"What is it?"

"I have new material for a story."

"Cool, what's it about?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Ummmmmm….Ok? Anyway, so you know how I'm afraid of clowns?"

"No, why do you people find them scary?!"

"They're creepy, anyway I have this friend who dressed up as a clown and he scared me. So I punched him in the face."

"MADDY! Why would you do that?!"I playfully hit her shoulder.

"He scared me, so I did the first thing that came to mind to protect myself."

I looked over to Jack as he took a few steps away from Maddy, and he was being strangely quiet. But I'm not complaining. I giggled. "Next thing you know, you're going to hit him with a baseball bat."

"Actually, I did that."

I just stared at her wide eyed as she continued. "And you'll never believe what costume he was wearing then."

For some reason I started thinking of a cartoon, and said the first thing that came to mind "A raccoon."

"How'd you know?!"

"What?"

"He dressed up as a raccoon, to scare me. Then, I hit him with a baseball bat."

"How did I get that right?" I pondered, thinking out loud.

"I don't know how you did that but, don't you turn here?"

I snapped my head and looked around. Sure enough, this was my turn. "I guess it is. By Maddy see you tomorrow!" I waved as I crossed the street, with Jack in tow. "Jack, why are you following me?"

"My house is this way." He pointed to the left

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow Jack" I waved, blowing a kiss his way, when no one was looking.

**(Jack's pov)**

Brittany blew a kiss m y way and I winked at her. I'm sad that I can't be her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. And she said we can't be together here, so if we were back at my place, we can be together again.

I walked up to the porch of my new house and opened the door. I guess, I was in such a rush to get to Angivine, Tooth and I forgot to lock the door

"I'm home!" I yelled through the house

"Hey, bro" Bunny faked an American accent and he punched my shoulder. "Hey Bunny."

"OI, mate it's Aster, remember ya grumby."

"Ya, ya, whatever." I said, rubbing my punched and now sore shoulder.

"Anyway, Tily and I are upstairs studying/. So can you try to keep it down?"

"Ah huh, 'studying' got it" I said winking.

"you fit the roll, of the annoying younger brother perfectly."

"Thanks, I'm just that cool."

Bunny rolled his eyes, picked up two apples and headed upstairs. Then I realized what he said "Hey wait a minute!" I was able to hear his chuckle. Wait till I tell them about my day.

**(Brittany's pov)**

**(a few hours later)**

It's nine o'clock and I already took my shower. Dyeing to tell someone about Jack. But it'll have to be short and fast. Maddy! I can trust her, and it wouldn't be that surprising that he's Jack Frost, Jack does look like him.

I looked at the moon and pointed at him "I bet you planned ALL of this." The moon seemed to glow a little brighter and I sighed.

I grabbed my phone (which for some odd reason resembles a black berry), went into my contacts, found Maddy and texted her.

_Maddy I have something to tell you. _

_It's about Jack_


	6. the villein chooses a victim

**hey guys, i'm haveing fun in Costa rica, but i got sunburn when i went to the amusement park with my sister yesterday and i think i broke my nose. Because there was this one ride, that you had to go through a tunnel before you got to the ride, and it was pitch black in there (i some seen to bring rotg into my daily life) and i walked into the wall. But my sister and i went on all of the rides. Literally! you would not believe how many times i went up-side down. i've been doing a lot of writing and for this story, i'm on chapter 9, but don't get all happy because i still have bad internet and it might fail, so dont get your hopes up. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Bunny: i will, and thanks! :) *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Guest: your all awesome i'm just a humble writer. Is it possible for people to hand out fun and good luck :$ *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**grizzlybear2000: Thanks, *hands out imaginary lollipop* i always get this feeling when i present some thing to people, that it'll get so much hate. But with this website, you all don't know exactly who i am. Hooray for safety purposes, (even though most of the time they suck)**

**Bunny: Hello again, i'm not that awesome, and your not getting another lollipop, i already gave you one, sneaky bunny**

**Jackie frost: is your story on fanfiction, and whats it about, I WANNA READ IT! *hands out imaginary lollipop* But for real, is it on fanfiction?**

**Bunny: Geeze, i already told you, you are not getting another lollipop! JK, and thanks, she's the one writing it though :) And Maddy in the story is her, btw**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 6: the villain chooses a victim

"No, no, no, she will never do. She's too young. PITCH!" called a voice that belonged to a man hidden in the shadows. All you see is his red eyes and the light emanating from through the crystal ball in front of him.

"But you have to use her! I want that frost spirit to pay! Take what he cares most about and crush it into a thousand pieces!" Our least favorite boogeyman stepped into the light. "But you can't use Tooth, they'll notice and stop us." Pitch pondered.

"Then who can I use!?" yelled the voice of the now annoyed creepy mystery dude.

Just then a light bulb moment happened to Pitch. "What about that "precious" spring spirit? She's like a sister to Jack, and isn't she that rodent's girlfriend? Can you use her?"

"Only one way to find out" replied the voice.

The scene in the crystal ball started to change. From Brittany reading, on her tablet past midnight / texting a friend, to Lily and Aster surrounded by books, on the bed talking.

"She's the perfect offering. Let's go get her."

"The guardians will pay for defeating me and I will destroy them all that they care about and whoever gets in my way." Pitch monologued.

"And together, I will be ruler of the world and you can spread everlasting fear. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahaha!"

**(Brittany's pov)**

I wake with a jolt and look at the clock, 8:30, that's pretty early for a late start Wednesday. Which means, school starts an hour later. I didn't have anything better to do, so reread the conversation that I had with Maddy last night.

**Bold= Maddy**

_Italics= Brittany_

**So let me get this straight. Jack, is actually Jack Frost and you're his girlfriend and the movie rise of the guardians actually happened but in an alternate universe? **

_Yes and I was a part of it, I just wasn't in the movie, I'll write it down in a story, it was the new material I told you about._

**Brittany, I think you finally lost it, and if you're telling the truth, I want some proof.**

_Why can't you just believe me?_

**Brittany, you're asking me to believe that you hung out with Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Sandman, Jack flipping Frost and the Easter bunny. The Easter Bunny!? Brittany you can do better than that.**

_Idk if that was supposed to be an insult or not, but you need to believe me. And if they're here then that means__something huge is__about to happen_

**I still want proof**

_I'll bring you your proof just give me some time_

**Whatever, listen I need to go to sleep, just got caught, see ya**

_Later_

I sighed, '_now where am I going to get some proof'._ As I'm getting up, I hear a _thump, _something collided with the floor. I look over nearly fall out of my bed. In front of me was….. my… my… my pink wand!.

I'm completely star struck, '_Manny must of given this back to me while I was sleeping'._

Maddy didn't believe me when I told her, and now I have the proof that she wanted. I figured that Manny only gave me this so I can protect myself, since I'm mortal again. But it's perfect proof, now let's see if I remember how to use it.

Wait scratch that, it's five minutes till my alarm goes off. Guess I better get ready for school, and if I have time, try it out when my mom isn't looking.

**(a few hours later)**

Why out all the times did a lock down had to happen today? Why couldn't it have been on a day where I had to present something or a day where we had a test? NO! Instead here we are, in fifth period hiding because something is happening at Centaurs. Wow, that sounded very selfish.

Sorry, just I get scared and annoyed during these things.

I look over to Jack next to me and looks terrified.

"what's wrong snow cone?" I haven't called him snow cone in some time.

"It's just that, Lilt and Aster go there."

I paled. I forgot about them, I hope they're ok.

"Who are they?" Liam asked over my shoulder.

"Aster is my older brother and Lily is his girlfriend, but she's like a sister to me." Jack looked at the ground we were sitting on.

"I'm sure they're fine." Liam comforted him. I just held his hand and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, we just got the word, that rest of school is canceled and you need to go directly home. Go and fast!" Mr. Hosteder called out.

Jack got up faster than me and pulled me through the crowd. My wand was in my shoe and when Jack and I met up with Maddy, I took it out.

"Oh, my, god! You weren't kidding!"exclaimed Maddy, as we grabbed what we needed out of our lockers and shoved them into our backpacks.

"What do you mean? Did she tell you anything?"Jack asked Maddy.

I mentally face palmed. Was I even supposed to tell her?! Too late now, but then I got an idea before Maddy could tell Jack that I spilled the beans. "I told her I had a wand."

Jack looked at me and nodded. I got everything in my backpack first and Jack followed seconds later. Maddy took a little longer, but there was no way I was going to leave her behind.

When she stood up, Jack grabbed my hand and booked it. I was able to grab Maddy, before we managed to leave her behind.

"Jack…. I…. have…asthma!" I breathed. But he managed to hear it and he stopped. I almost fell over and Maddy needed to catch her breath as well.

"So, does your wand work?" Maddy asked as we hid in the tunnels under South Boulder Road, by Angevine.

"Yes, but I can't show you now." I coughed afterwards.

"You need to get home. I don't want you getting sick." Jack pointed at me.

"Its fine, it happens after I run. Plus, I left my inhaler at home. So my throat is just dry." I told them and cleared my throat "I don't need to be home till 4:30 cause I need to pick up my brother from his bus. I can stay with you till 4:15, in case my mom comes early or the bus comes early AGAIN!"

"Why would you want to stay with me?"

"I want to stay for two reasons. 1, is that, why wouldn't I want to stay with my friends. And 2, is that, knowing you, you're probably going to investigate Centaurs, and I want to come." I smiled.

"I'm in!" Maddy announced. Jack smirked and headed out the other end of the tunnel. "Then I suggest that we drop off our stuff.

We went to our houses and for some reason, Jack and Maddy came to my house. My guess, Centaurs is right behind me.

When we finished hopping the fence and the second one to get out of the football field, we heard a blood curdling scream. Then someone (it had to be Bunny (I mean Aster)) yelled "LILY!"

Then, Jack fainted.


	7. getting the guardians together

**I went to the Costa Rica museum and got jealous because of the way the Indians lived. It was fun, but my brother wouldn't let us see most of it, so i had to speed look. TO THE REVIEWS!1  
**

**Guest: will do *hands out imaginary lollipop* laughed at your other comments for chapter 1 and chapter2**

**Bunny: YOU ARE AWESOME! *takes Ice cream* thanks *hands imaginary lollipop* their delicious because i steal them from Bunny (if you don't know what i'm talking about read my truth or dare story) **

**Guest: i got lost, what were you trying to say?! :$ *hands out imaginary lollipop* I'll figure it out later**

**Jackie Frost: Well then that dude sucks, i bet it's awesome. I WANT TO READ IT! DARN IT! *hands out imaginary lollipop* stop putting yourself down, i personally think it's better than mine ;) even if i haven't read it yet**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 7: Getting the guardians together

"jack!" I caught him just in time, before he hit the ground. But, he was soooooo heavy! Who knew? Probably Tooth, but that's not the point.

"Oh, my, god! Is he okay?!"" Maddy started to hyperventilate.

"Hey, calm down Maddy! He just fainted because they got a hold of Tiger Lily or Lily for short." I shook Jack in hopes that it'll wake him up.

"Who's Lily?" Maddy asked, now breathing normally and was beside Jack.

"She's the spring spirit and Bunny's girlfriend."

"Bunny has a girlfriend?" Maddy tilted her head.

I nodded. "Come on Jack! Wake up!" I shook him again. "Don't go Man In Moon on me again." I made a swift motion with my hand to wake him up.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww! Ouch!" Jack slowly but surely sat up, with his hand by his cheek. "who slapped me?!"

"It doesn't matter! We need to find Bunny!" I spoke quickly. Jack went wide eyed. "What?" Jack made a motion with his head towards Maddy, as if to say, '_She isn't supposed to know'._

I rolled my eyes. "I already told her. And she's the only one I told. Maddy, Jack Frost. Jack, Maddy. Now that we all know each other, can we please try and save the damsel in distress?!"

"Obviously!" Maddy jumped up. But then looked at her pocket. She reached in and pulled out a wand just like mine, but it was green instead.

"Whoa" she breathed.

"Cool! Now you can be in the fight! Let's go! We're losing daylight!" I dragged them along.

By the time we got to the entrance, there was a single flower in the whole area of concrete. "Looks like he went back to the Easter Bunny." Maddy stated.

"He must be getting the guardians" Jack thought out loud.

Just then an idea hit me. "Jack! Let's go to your house!"

"Why?! We need to find the others! Oh."

"Ya! We'll meet them there. Bunny probably went looking for you first, then the others. Don't you guys have your weapons there too?"

"ya"

"Then lead the way snow cone!"

When we got to his front door, I looked across the street and by the window of a house, I saw Michael. While Jack was having trouble with his key, I asked Maddy, "Is that Michael?" As she looked to where I pointed, her eyes widened. "Now I really know where he lives. Hahahahahahahahah, imagine his face!"

I giggled, "That'll be funny."

"Finally! Aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnd we're in!" Jack opened the door and we walked inside.

It wasn't anything special. Beige wall, nice kitchen, and a huge flay screen TV with an awesome couch. "Ok, my staff is upstairs, you two, make yourself at home!"

'_Make myself at home huh' _I took off my shoes and socks so, I was bare foot. As Jack ran upstairs, I ran to the couch and jumped into it. It felt like I was lying down on a cloud. Maddy just walked and sat down in it. I guess she was tired.

I looked at the clock, period isn't even over. I smiled, I still got time. Just then, Jack came down the stairs. But he had his hoodie, brown leather pants, staff, blue eyes and white hair.

"Now there's the Jack, I know and love!" I exclaimed.

"What? You didn't love me when I was mortal?!" Jack's face was priceless.

"I'll love you weather your mortal or not, I just like this version better." I jumped/ hugged him.

Then the door slammed open. And the other guardians came in. But they were no longer mortal, from what I can tell.

Tooth, was the first one to fly to Jack. "Oh thank goodness! Your alright! We were all worried that they would taken you too!"

"Tooth, I'm fine and so is Brittany." Jack explained, while trying to get out of Tooth's death grip of a hug.

"Brittany! Your ok too!" she flew over to me and hugged me, just not as hard.

"Why wren't ya at your school?" Bunny asked clearly irritated.

"They let us out early and we went to investigate Centaurs, but then you left just as before we got to you." Maddy explained.

I mentally face palmed. Did she have to make herself known? I forgot I was talking about Maddy here. Forget I said that.

"You brought a friend Jack, Brittany?" North asked and he sounded mad.

"It wasn't planned, but it looks like Manny gave hera wand to help fight." I spoke quickly.

"and how long have you sheilas been in this house?" Bunny questioned.

"I'm not a girl!" Jack yelled, which I could see in bunny's eyes gave him some type of satisfaction.

"Jack! Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Anyway, we just got here, like ten minutes ago." I answered bunny's question truthfully.

"It doesn't matter now! North, Bunny, go get your weapons! I get the girls ready for the fight." Tooth ordered. While dragging me and Maddy to some sort of mystery room. And she shooed Jack, when he "secretly" tried to come along.

When we went in the room, it was pitch black. Well, not literally, it was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

Then, I was blinded by the light.


	8. stupid mortal training

**Um, i kind of messed up, i forgot to erase all that i did. Now you know how much i'v been writing TO THE REVIEWS!**

**guest: i agree, more people should read my stories *hands out imaginary lollipop* :)**

**Bunny: it's cool *takes ice cream and mystery idem* YAY! *hands out imaginary lollipop* you don't have to give me stuff, just review, follow and favorite. :)**

**To the story!**

Chapter 8: stupid mortal training

When the light finally subsided, in front of us were dummies, targets, more weaponry and a door to a mystery room.

"Okay girls! Take out your weapons!" Tooth screeched.

Being in the

Battle field before, I took out my wand in one swift motion. Maddy on the other hand, took a little longer than me. But can you blame her? This is new for her, me, not so much.

When Maddy got into a fighting position, Tooth yelled, "Shoot the center of the target!"

We both shot at the target, but we were both wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy off. But at least we hit it. I tried to imagine a bow and arrow to try again,, and I felt something move in my hands.

When I reopened my eyes, I saw a neon pink bow in my hand and a glowing color changing laser rod next to it.

"How did you do that?!" Maddy stared wide eyed at me. I shrugged and smiled. My wand just got an upgrade. AWESOME!

I lined up the laser and the bow, and then aimed. It was only a centimeter away from the the center. I couldn't believe my eyes. I normally suck, at archery, but it was almost dead on. Not only did my wand get an upgrade, but so did my skills.

I gaped at the target and at my bow in my hands. "I wanna try!" Maddy jumped and started to concentrate. Her green wand morphed into a neon green bow and there was a yellow laser rod. _'I still think neon pink is better.'_

When Maddy opened her eyes, she squealed. "Yay!" she lined up her bow and the solidified laser beam, then shot it. It was practically right next to mine.

"Now takeout those two dummies!" ordered Tooth.

My wand morphed back into its original form. But you know what? Screw shooting lasers! I'm going old school dueling!

I concentrated on a sword and it took a shorter time than the bow, It was glowing neon pink _'yay'_. When it finished morphing, I ran straight up to the dummy. AND I FLIPPING DECAPITATED IT!

I knew I would. I did some time dueling with some friends. Younger kids, '_Evan and Jaden. Crazy people'_ obviously, but I bested them anyway.

What I didn't know, was that, this sword was that sharp. In one swipe the head was clen off. I smirked. These people better learn not to mess with me. But then, my smirked disappeared. Laughter and happiness isn't violent. Oh well, I'll use it as self defense.

Maddy was trying to shoot the dummy with her laser, but 'sorry Maddy' kept failing miserably. Until she yelled out in frustration, "Screw this!" Her wand transformed into a sword and she swung at the dummy. She cut the poor thing in half. "Maddy! Chill! We'll learn to shoot those lasers later." I shook her shoulder.

"Chill? What a bad Jack Frost pun." She smirked.

My eyes widened and I pouted, "I wasn't trying to be punny."

"Whatever"

"I win!" I cheered.

"What? No you don't!"

"Ya I do! You gave up! I win!"

"No I didn't and no you don't!"

"Maddy, you should know by know that when you say whatever, I automatically win."

"Whatever"

"I win!" I smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Maddy took out her sword, and I took out mine. We started to duel each other, swinging and blocking. Neck in neck, none of us could over power the other.

"Whoa, break it up you two!" Jack came out of nowhere and stepped in the middle. Sadly, we swung right when he stepped there. So we had to drop our weapons.

"Jack!" Maddy and I yelled at the time.

"We could of killed you!" I smacked the back of his head. Then Tooth came up behind Jack and smacked him as well.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't be in here!" Tooth scolded.

"OW! Yes, you did! But North told me to tell you that we're ready!"

Tooth sighed "Give us a minute. These girls can't fight in these clothes."

Maddy and I picked up our wands from the floor. I gasped "We're getting new clothes?"

"Well, you can't fight in that." Tooth gestured to our clothes.

"I don't know weather I should be offended or not." Maddy wondered.

"Who cares?! We're going to look Bad Ass!"

"Jack, get out of here!" Tooth ordered.

Tooth grabbed our hands, while Jack made his way to the door. He looked back at us and I mouthed to him "help me" All he did was wink. '_Boys. Better yet, Jack.'_

Tooth led Maddy and me to the door of the mystery room. She took out a blind fold and wrapped it around Maddy's eyes.

"so, here's the thing with this room. All the time when you were fighting. The whole training area, was studying the way you move. It brings the calculations to this room, full of clothes. There is magic inside the room, to pull you towards what will work for you. Don't resist anything, we wear the blind fold to intensify the urge to go one direction. You'll go first Maddy."

Maddy carefully and slowly walked into the room. When she was completely inside, Tooth closed the door.

She was in there for like 10 minutes. For all I know she could have been in there for only 2 minutes.

When Maddy came out, Tooth zoomed to get the blind fold off. It seemed as if Tooth ripped it off of her face. She flew back to me and tied the blind fold so fast, I didn't get to see what Maddy got.

Tooth got the blind fold on me and practically pushed me into the room and shut the door.

I felt a sensation pull me forward. And by curiosity, I lifted the blind fold. There were three tables, in front of me, to the left and to the right. Each had little stacks of clothes. I wanted to see what was in the stacks but the urge to only walk forward was getting stronger with every second that past.

I sighed and put the blind fold back on and sped walked forward.

When I accidently hit the table, I moved my hands around to try and find the stack. But instead, I got a box.

'_The clothes must be inside'_ I shrugged. I picked up the box and turned around, to go out the door.

"Yay! The changing rooms are over there!" Tooth pointed to some doors, that I'm pretty sure weren't there before. I walked into a free room and carefully opened the box to take out its contents.

As I put them on, I noticed that inside, was denim shorty shorts, a baby blue t-shirt that was low enough to reach my bra, just the fold covered it. _'Why would I get this?!'_ I took out some bangles and put them on my left wrist. It also came with a sparkly pink belt that had a pouch, that could of held my wand.

There was a mirror in the room so I can admire myself. And I did just that. _'I look awesome. I can't wait till Jack sees me'._

I walked out of the room at the same time as Maddy she was wearing jeans, that were slit until the middle of her thigh and an orange tank top. But connected to the straps were see through sleeves that were loose, and they looked like they flowed. She was also wearing green flats.

"Nice Maddy!" To be honest I think she looks better than me.

"Hey guys! Are you finally….. whoa!" Jack stopped in front of me. And it seemed as if he was in a trance. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Earth to Jack! Do you copy?!" I teased.

Jack shook his head and replied "Loud and clear Houston!" I giggles.

"Okay, now that we're ready, let's go!" Tooth fist pumped.

As we walked out the door, I winced, because it was so bright.


	9. after the change

**I'm back from Costa Rica and my sunburn from the beach is pealing (ew). Let's get to the reviews before it gets worse.**

**ROX45: thanks! XD *hands out imaginary lollipop* i try my best.**

**jackie frost: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww your all too nice to me. *hands out imaginary lollipop* i feel i should give more, but Bunny would notice if i did.**

**Guest: Thanks *hands out imaginary lollipop* your awesome to.**

**Bunny: i loved Jack's reaction too *hands out imaginary lollipop* seriously, i'm just a humble writer, i'm not that awesome.**

**Otaku Psychopaths Unite : i didn't mean to make that a link of something, but i didn't want to write it out, and it's probably the way you said it, but i was out of school already and i kind of forgot.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 9: After the change

"Jack what time is it?" I skipped through the hallways, with my old clothes in my arms.

I leaped onto the couch next to Bunny. Who was arguing with North, either about what holiday was better or the battle plan.

"It's about 4:00. Why?" Jack leaned against the couch. My eyes widened.

"Crap! I'm sorry but I got to get home!" I jumped and nodded at Maddy. She got up as well, and we bolted towards the door. But Tooth zoomed in front of us.

"You can't go! We need you two to fight with us! For all we know they could strike tonight!" Tooth spoke frantically.

"Tooth! We still have lives outside of this! What would our parents say if we randomly went missing and re-appeared out of thin air!" Maddy replied, just as franticly.

"Okay, but why now?" Jack walked towards us. Disappointment was written all over his face.

"Because, my mom would not approve of this outfit. So, that means, I have to change out of this. And I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat something. And, I still have to pick up my brother from the bus." I explained.

"well, what time does the bus come?" North inquired.

"4:30"

"Then you've got time!" Jack exclaimed.

"But you live farther and I have to stop at my house first and change. That's going to time and sometimes the bus gets there really early. So, as much as I love yall, I'm going to have to leave NOW!" I hugged Jack and wished them all luck (especially Bunny) and booked it, out the door with Maddy.

I was a few meters away from the door, when I thought of something. "If you need to leave by midnight, you know where I live and I know where Maddy lives! Later!" I waved and continued running.

When we were a good two blocks away, I took out my wand. "Brittany! What are you doing?!" Maddy whispered/ yelled.

"I'm trying something!" I tapped the wand on my head, hoping it would turn me invisible.

"Brittany! Where did you go?" Maddy did a 360 in search for me.

"You can't see me?" I grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes" Maddy looked frightened.

"Well, I turned myself invisible and don't be afraid! You want Pitch to come back?!" I crossed my arms, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"No"

"Good, now imam see if I can fly" I whirled my wand above my head and a bunch of particles (glitter maybe?) came out.

'_Peter Pan style. Simple and easy to remember, I like it' _"Bye Maddy You can do the same, I think! By!"

"Bye Bri…" I wasn't able to hear the rest, because I zoomed through the air and made my way to my house. When my street came into my eyesight, I slowed. Because, being mortal, I didn't want to fatally hurt myself.

I made my way to the front door. And, being my incredibly smart self… I locked myself out.

I slowly made my way, to my window on the second floor and opened it. I walked errrrr…. flew inside.

I changed into some pajamas, because the coldness 'thanks Jack' finally got to me. I put on some pink fluffy pants with penguins and a t-shirt that says "I'm allergic to mornings"

I looked at the clock, 4:15. _'I still got time'_. I got some fuzzy boots and grabbed a few slices of bread. _'Almost 4:20, better get going' _I grabbed my key, in case I lock myself (and my brother) out again.

Then I ran.

4:20 and the bus just came to the stop. _'It's 4:20! You are supposed to come at 4:30! Darn it!_' I sighed.

"Brittany, why are wearing, pajamas?" Ben (my brother) walked off the bus and through the snow.

"Because I can. Come on lets go eat something." I pushed B en in the direction of the house.

"But I'm not hungry."

"Well I am! Come on I'll race ya!"

"You're on! 3,2,1 go!"

"no, fair you got a head start!" Ben reached the house before I could.

"Cheater!"

"Can I go on the play station?" I unlocked the door.

"No, Ben. You have to ask mom not me."

"Awwww man!"

"ya, ya."

Ben threw his back pack on top of mine and took off his boots.

"Beeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn! Do you always have to throw whatever you own?"

"YES!"

I sighed. "Why do I even bother?" I muttered.

I headed up the stairs and into my room. And turned on my tablet, so that I could read fanfiction of Rise of the Guardians. I plopped down on my bed and waited for it to turn on.

I thought back, to when Maddy discovered her wand. 'Why would Manny choose another mortal in this fight? He does know we can die. Right? And I know she's my best friend, but why is he having her risk her life? It's not even her fight!'

I sighed. My screen finally, turned into the home page. I logged into my e-mail and read some fanfiction.

And to be honest, I got jealous and a little mad at Jack, for being with so many other girls. But it's not his fault, he's cute, charming and corny, and it's defiantly not his fault he's just that awesome.

I heard the garage door open, signifying, that mom finally made it home. Hiding my tablet under my pillow  
(my mom isn't a fan of me being 24/7 on fanfiction/reading fanfiction. She's fine with me reading fiction, it's just that I'm a little obsessed.) I headed down the stairs to greet her.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey baby! Are you alright?" she walked through the door.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" I hugged her.

"I found out, about what happened at Centaurs."

"Well, I'm safe and alive." _'For now.'_

"that's good. Did anything happen at Angivine?"

"they let us out early, and we had a lock down."

"well, if they let you out early, why didn't you call me?" my mom asked. I had to lie. She would never believe me, if I told her the truth.

"my phone died, and a friend of mine, needed to walk home, and they had siblings at Centarus. So, to calm them down, I walked with them to their house."

"Why didn't you use their phone?"

I had to lie again, for HER safety.

"They don't have one" not a total lie. Right? Does he have one?

"okay. Well, that was nice of you, but don't scare me like that please.'"

"I won't. Promise." I hugged her. I want you readers to know, that if I die, I want you to know, I'll give my life for the people I care about most.

After that, it was a normal evening. I found out that there was no school tomorrow, throughout the whole state. Is that considered a snow day? I don't know.

I took my shower, and put on my different P.J's. the one's that I normally wear.

So, here I am, saying goodnight, for probably the last time to my family. I walk into my room and shut the door.

I took my wand out of its hiding place and turned off the lights.

It glowed with care(?). But I re-opened my e-mail to check on the stories that have been updated. 7 e-mail, not as much as I usually get, but it's a good amount.

I don't know if I should sleep and save my energy or stay awake and wait for Jack. Something tells me he's coming.

I chose to stay awake and read fanfiction. I wasn't tiered anyway. Sure enough, at midnight (on the dot), Jack gently tapped on my window, thus frosting it over.

I opened it and basked in the cold fresh air, that came through.

"Well, I never knew you were one for being punctual." I joked.

"We think we found where they are hiding and we need to go fast. Something is happening as we speak. I'm not sure what, but I can feel it in the season." Jack rushed through the explanation, floating outside my window.

My eyes widened. "Wait out here, I need to change, I'm not fighting in pajamas." I quickly closed the window and closed the curtains. I took out the fighting clothes out of the box, I found them in. Ponce again, I put the belt on, with the pouch on the right side on me.

I wrote a note, to my mom and my brother incase, I….. I….. I don't want to think about it.

I re-opened the window but I left the curtains closed. Putting the glittery particles, on me again, I could feel myself lifting from the ground.

I quietly, dropped back to the floor, as I opened the curtains.

"Finally! Whoa, you look sexier every time I see you." Jack said.

I climbed to my window and my feet were on the edge when I asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing" _'nice cover'_ I rolled my eyes and jumped out.

"Brittany!" Jack flew to catch mw, but I stopped falling and started flying before I hit the ground.

Flying, per say, is not the easiest thing to do. Jack almost crashed into me, but I flew out from under him, and returned to the height of my window.

Jack flew up to me, with a not amused face and his arms were crossed. "So, you can fly? And you scared me because I thought you were going to land on your face."

The feeling of guilt crept near my heart. But, I wanted to test it out, the flying part I mean.

"Sorry. Let's just get Maddy, and save the world." I looked down and started heading southeast, towards Maddy's house. But Jack's hand snapped from its position and grabbed my right wrist.

"You really scared me Brittany. Why…. Why do you do this type of stuff? What did I do to you? What did I do to deserve this?" Jack had his hood up. _'Crap, I messed up' _

"Jack, you did nothing wrong. I'm just tired and I wasn't thinking straight." Jack still didn't look up, but his hand, did not move from my wrist, it loosened though.

"Jack?" I flew closer to him, but I still couldn't see under his hoodie.

When I tried to take it off with my free hand, his head snapped up and he kissed me. Pulling me closer to him, his hands rested on my hips, while my hands made it behind his neck. We pulled apart shortly, because he caught me off guard.

I looked into his eyes, they seemed even bluer with his hoodie up. "Brittany, I made a promise to you that I intend to keep." Jack grabbed a hold of my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "I somehow screwed up and broke that promise….. twice. I was devastated every time. PLEASE, don't it happen a third time1 I don't think I could bare it. Especially now that your mortal, you can DIE. I don't want to take that chance. I love you Brittany. I don't think I can live without….. you." he finished.

I was shocked. No one has ever said that to me or about me. Heck, even my own dad wouldn't risk his life for me. But Jack would, and that was astonishing to me.

I gently kissed him on the cheek and caressed it. He leaned into my touch and I said, "Well then, I think Pitch should pay, for making you break that promise. Hmmmmm? But first we need to get Maddy."

A look of determination suddenly appeared in his eyes. With firmness, he stated "Let's finish him then."

As we were flying, I couldn't shake the feeling, that something extremely cruel, painful, and bad was awaiting me and my fate.


	10. Battle plan

**Hey 2 updates in one day, now you know how much writing i've done. To the review!**

**ROX45: i don't have one. i just upload when i can, or when i have a chapter ready**

Chapter 10: Battle plan

"Maddy! Wake the fudge up!" I opened her window, since she wouldn't respond and invited myself in. I guess Jack did too.

"Maddy! Wake up!" I shook her.

"Huh?" Maddy grabbed the clock next to her bed. It read 12:05 a.m.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" _'That's what you're asking. Not, what are you doing in my house or how did you get it?' _I crossed my arms and answered. "Because we have a situation. Now get off of your lazy butt and grab your gear. We'll be outside."

I grabbed Jack b y the hand and pulled him outside through her window.

I looked at the slightly snow covered ground in shame. "I just want to apologize, for earlier, It was totally uncalled for and I'm sorry."

Jack's hand cupped my cheek and he lifted my head to look at him."Its okay, even if you didn't fly, the worst you could of gotten was a broken arm. And the snow that I would have provided, would of soften the blow." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and pretended to be offended. "So, you wouldn't care if I got a broken arm?! You have some nerve boy!" I playfully slapped his shoulder. "So, we're good?" I hugged Jack and he rested his head on mine.

"Ya, we're good. As long as you didn't got hurt and it wasn't on purpose." He flicked my head.

"What was that for?"

"For being my girlfriend and thinking you could just jump out of windows."

"Did it before."

"Name one time." Jack challenged.

"Right before Sandy died, we were in Jamie's room and you put everyone into a sleeping coma.'

"That was Sandy's fault they fell asleep."

"He only did that, to calm down the dog YOU set off with the alarm clock."

Jack looked up to the sky, "Those were the days."

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Speaking of Jamie, you know he misses you a lot, right?"

I sighed, "I would of figured." Lifting my head from Jack's chest and looked around, not letting go of Jack.

"Where's Maddy? Is she still in there? *groan* Why does she have to take forever."

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I sound came from under me and I screamed. Thus making me jump away from Jack.

"Hahahahahahaha, I got you, I got you! Come on! Let's go!" Maddy cheered.

"Not cool man! NOT COOL!" I pouted and flew next to Jack.

Maddy just stuck her tongue out and Jack chuckled.

"Let's go kick some bad guy butt!" Maddy flew ahead of us.

Jack turned to me, "She knows where we're going, right?"

Shaking my head, I shrugged, "Hey, Maddy!"

"What?" I could barely hear her.

"You know where we're going right?" Jack called out.

Maddy flew back to us calmly. She stopped in front of us and rubbed her arm with her hand. "Ummmmmm, where exactly are we going again?"

I breathed a small laugh, and smiled. "did you have caffeine?"

"I had a coffee." Maddy shrugged.

"Don't let Tooth know."

"Why?"

"Coffee is bad for your teeth."

"Who cares?! I bet they're waiting for us as we speak! Let's go!" Jack interrupted.

Jack grabbed me by the waist and took off. Sadly, I wasn't able to grab Maddy on the way this time. Luckily, she caught up with us and flew right by my side.

We flew all the way back to Jack's house through his window. Because apparently, they locked him out.

"Well that's just great! It's an emergency and they're not here! We need to save Tily before it's too late." Bunny ranted below the stairs.

"We're sorry! But apparently we were locked out." Jack lead me and Maddy down the steps. "Care to explain cotton tail." Jack stopped at the bottom, (with me and Maddy behind him watching the scene go down) and he crossed his arms.

"My bad" North raised his hand to his head and looked down sheepishly.

My boyfriend, my best friend and myself, all rolled our eyes, _'Leave it to North'_

"So, what are we taking? Snow globe, sleigh, or tunnels?" Maddy piped up.

"Tunnels mate. They're faster" Bunny stepped up.

"Oh yes. Because no one will notice a bright, lone flower in the middle of nowhere." I sarcastically added. Bunny sighed. "Then how are we going to get there?"

"We could all take sleigh!" North boomed.

"OH NO! You are not putting me on that metal death trap!" Bunny got in North's face.

"Doesn't the sleigh have bells?" I asked. Jack and Maddy looked at me weird.

"what? Won't they be able to hear the bell and notice us?" I defended, and they backed off.

"We could always use snow globe." North suggested.

"Colorful, bright and pops out of nowhere. They won't notice it." I once again sarcastically added.

"Then, what do you suggest that we do?" Tooth finally said something.

"I suggest, that we fly." I made airplane wings with my arms.

"But what about Bunny and North?" Jack asked.

"Remember a few months ago, almost a year when we met in the ally?" I looked at them innocently.

"Oh. Yes." Jack looked interested.

"Well, I think it's payback time." I smiled and looked at the two. Bunny paled and North had a look of confusion.

"Fellas" Jack and I said at the same time.

Four yetis came from behind them. Before Bunny could run for it, a yeti grabbed him from the scruff of his neck and shoved him in the bag. The pother three, were getting North in a bag. One, held it open, while the other two shoved North in a bag.

"Thanks Phil, Joe, Tom and Jerry!" I jumped and waved. **(This is why you don't think of old cartoons while you write stories)**

Phil slammed a snow globe on the ground and tossed them in.

"Now, that, that's over with, let's go save the girl." I fist pumped and flew out a window. "Come on guys, are you going to let them have all of the fun?" I called out from over my shoulder.

They came out in this order: Jack, Maddy, Tooth, and then Sandy.

"Fun, is my middle name." Jack flew by my side, as I followed the large urge to go in a direction, slowly leading me to Lily and Pitch.

"Funny, I thought your middle name was Overland." I acted surprised.

"I never told you what my middle name was. How did you know?" Jack flew a little closer.

"I have my ways." I winked, and flew past the Rocky Mountains and into the four corners.

There stood a church like building in the middle of nowhere. The strongest negative feeling was in there. "Brittany? Why'd you stop?" Tooth asked from behind.

"they're in there." I muttered.

Then this huge blast of hot yet warm wind came from the west.


	11. tricky situations

**ummmmmmmm sorry for the shortness. But three chapters in a day? NEW RECORD! Any way, to the reviews**

**ROX45: *hands out imaginary lollipop* your welcome, do you do instagram?**

Chapter 11: Tricky situations

"Summer? David? What are you doing here?" Jack stared wide eyed.

"We're here to save Lily." This David said.

"She's just as much of our sister as she is yours. I also heard your girlfriend lives in this world." Summer pointed out. I blushed and hid behind Jack.

"Ya, but how did you get here?" Jack grabbed my hand.

"Mom and Manny helped us." David answered.

"We'll save introduction for later. Lily is in there and they're doing Manny knows what." Bunny intervened/ popped out of thin air.

"Bunny! It's been a while!" Summer exclaimed.

"Ya, ya, listen, how're we going to get in there?" Bunny rushed.

"You really love her, don't you?" David asked.

"More than you'll ever know. She's my whole world and I would hate myself if anything happened to her." Bunny looked down.

"I know how you feel." Jack put his hand on bunny's shoulder.

I sighed. Taking out my wand in sword form, I walked up the steops of the church like building. My hand was almost on the knob, but….. "Brittany!" Jack called out.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

"Are you crazy?!" Maddy yelled, when she was next to me.

"Yes, I thought you knew." I calmly stated and walked right in.

"Brittany." Jack said in a warning tone.

I held up a finger and closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath again and re-opened them. Everything was red, I tried to keep my composer and stay calm.

I walked up to a book case and studied it.

Everything was red.

Except one book. It was green. By curiosity, I pulled it, and the book case next to it moved. It reveled a secret passage way, with a stair case heading downwards.

I closed my eyes again and counted to ten. _'This cannot be happening.'_

When I re-opened my eyes, everything was at its original color. But, the stair case was still there. I suddenly felt really light headed.

I felt myself falling backwards, but the ground never came. Instead, I was in somebody's arms. "How did you do that?"

I looked up to see Jack staring down at me.

"Would you believe me, if I said lucky guess?" I asked.

Jack chuckled, and he helped me up.

"Come on guys! Lily has to be down there." Tooth urged.

As we made our way down, two by two, Bunny ended up being alone in the back.

Maddy was in front of me (and Jack) next to Sandy. "Guys! Dead end! Head back!" she called out.

"No, wait!" I went down the step and pushed them back up. I saw a small metal clasp and lifted it up. These people should get a better look of their surroundings.

Sure enough, the floor underneath lifted up as well. But, I had to push it back to open it completely. So, I was in a diagonal position and I was going to slip any second. Did I forget to mention, how heavy this thing was?

Jack went to the other side to help me lift this strange door thingy.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were crazy." Jack looked over to me and smiled.

I chuckled, "Jack, you of all people should know that. Besides, I learned from the best."

"Should I be offended?"

"Not really." I shrugged.

Below us, we could see a podium, a circle of torches and in the middle was a rectangular table. Tied to that table, was Lilt. And it seems as if she was just waking up. She tugged on the ropes, by her wrists and ankles. But it was no use. She looked up and gasped.

Bunny put a finger to his lips to keep her quiet. She nodded and struggled to get off the stone table.

Our small armada jumped to the floor, as quietly as we could. North was the last one, Jack and I held the wooden trap door/secret entrance for.

"Go, I'll follow you." Jack motioned downwards with his head.

Too creped out to argue, I nodded and jumped down.

I let go of the breath, which I didn't know I was holding, when I landed. Because a second later Jack was at my side.

"Let me GO!" Lilly cried out, continuing trying to escape.

I could tell Bunny was trying very hard not to run in there and save his girl. I personally felt bad for him, I bet Jack would do the same for me.

"Hula malom shei bal" The dude at the podium, chanted.

I noticed Maddy's hair was slightly glowing _'The heck?!_' I didn't want to freak her out, so I didn't say anything.

Pitch was behind the guy who was chanting, smiling satanically.

As the guy chanted, his voice rising at a steady but alarming pace, I could see Lily slowly loosing energy.

'_They're killing her ' _ I transformed my wand into a bow and noticed laser, as arrows were held in my pouch_. 'Nice touch'_

I grabbed a dark red laser rod and shot it, in a straight line. Thus, turning off a whole bunch of lit torches, in a row.

It made the room dark, and Maddy's hair glowed brighter.

I took out another laser rod, which was forest green and shot it. It hit the guy on the shoulder and he stopped chanting.

"Carl! For Manny sakes, finish it!" Pitch called out from behind.

I snickered. _'Carl? How can you take this villain seriously, if his name is Carl?'_

A bunch of zombies came from the ground around Lily. She weakly tried again to escape, but she was almost gone.

I walked into the light quickly followed by the others. Taking out my sword, I drew in a breath and ran.

"Get them!"

Then the zombie's attention wasn't on Lily, but on me and my gang behind me.


	12. Battle song time

**i'm back! And i don't own anything, and this song is from Smosh from you tube. If you get offended, i'm sorry. i don't mean to offended anyone.**

**Guest: i always smile, *hands out imaginary lollipop* thanks**

**Guest: thanks *hands out imaginary lollipop* ummm can explain the book thing? i got lost**

**jackie frost: then get a fanfiction account, i bet you'll be great *hands out imaginary lollipop* just try**

**ROX45: i was just asking. ok, i'll be waiting for your recite tellings (what did that mean? i don't even know) haha, i wrote a lot, so i can upload a little more, i don't have a lot more to go**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 12: Battle song time

I made the first move by decapitating the closest zombie to me.

Bunny made his way over to lily, while taking out nightmares to his left.

I carved my way through their half dead army to get to Bunny and Lilly. Bunny got two of the knots around Lily's wrists, but the zombie's were getting closer.

I rolled my eyes. _'God! Zombies can be persistent.' _I flipped over one zombie, and cut the rope holding Lily's ankle.

Bunny finished with the nightmares on one side of his and turn back to Lily. "Get het out of here!" I screamed _'Zombie almost got me, gotta be more careful.'_

Lily was picked up bridal style and taken away to somewhere else (hopefully not anywhere near here) thanks to Bunny.

Now, we were doing the normal routine. Jack was shooting ice and frost, North was using his swords, Sandy, his whips, Tooth was using throwing knifes? _'I'll ask her later'_, Bunny was nowhere to be found, David was using a yo-yo, summer was using a machete, Maddy was using her bow and I was using my sword.

This was intense and all for me, but it was missing something. I had recently memorized a song from Smosh on YouTube, which would fit this almost perfectly.

I smiled at the thought. _'Might as well make this more interesting.'_

"_How many fools can I kill today?_

_`Too many, to count _

_don't get in my way._

_I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow" _I shot 3 nightmares/zombies in the neck, and they vanished on impact.

"_Tomahawk chop id my death blow" _I decapitated zombies all around with my tomahawk in hand.

"_Freedom fighting machine,_

_big a** hatchet in hand._

_Why'd you have to kill my bros?_

_Imma slice your face man" _and that's what I did.

"_I'm a very skilled assassin killing _

_Dudes from 1's and 2's_

_Blood flowing like a river,_

_Need a box of tissues." _ I tossed a box of tissues, in Pitches direction. And since he wasn't paying attention to his right, it hit him right in his face. _'100 points for player 1'_

"_When I'm hunting,_

_I be stunting_

_You can never find me" _I turned invisible and flew in the middle of zombie/nightmare groups and sliced with my newly transformed sword.

"_In the bushes,_

_In the haystacks,_

_In your mother's laundry."_

I transformed my wand into a tomahawk for the next verse and changed back to being visible.

"_Watch me come'n_

_Free-runin up the walls_

_like a boss." _I flipped over David.

"_Whatcha looking at b*tch? _

_Taste my tomahawk chop" _I cut a nightmares rider, (a.k.a. a zombie on top of him) and turned to David.

He was staring at me wide eyed, I shrugged, and ran off to destroy more enemies.

"_How many fool can I kill today?_

_Too many, to count_

_Don't get in my way._

_I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow" _I once again shot 3 zombies/nightmares in the neck and they vanished on impact.

I sliced a zombie with my tomahawk as I sang the next line

"_Tomahawk chop id my death blow,_

_How many fools can I kill today?_

_Too many, to count_

_Don't get in my way_

_I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow,_

_Tomahawk chop is my death blow_

_Tomahawk_

_Tomahawk_

_t-t-tomahawk_

_tomahawk_

_tomahawk_

_tomahawk_

_tomahawk_

_tomahawk" _What surprised me afterwards, wasn't that we were almost done, it was the fact, that Jack had his hoodie up and sang the next verse along with me.

"_**From Boston to NY,**_

_**Always up to no good.**_

_**Don't know how I can see,**_

_**Out this big a** hood. **_

_**Walking through that crowd,**_

_**touching you on the back." **_I could see Jack walk up to a zombie and touch his back, exactly where his heart should have been. I did the same, but a laser as my weapon.

"_**Using my hidden blade for a secret attack." **_I pulled out the laser and looked over to Jack. He pulled out an ice shard, sharp enough to kill as the song says so. The zombies we killed just face planted on the floor.

"_**Jumping off of giant buildings,**_

_**Like I was a superman.**_

_**Use your mama as a meat shield,**_

_**Every time that I can.**_

_**Take a break from the war,**_

_**To hunt for some meat." **_I stopped singing, because I'm not a guy.

"**What?**

**A man's got to eat." **Jack shrugged, and he continued shooting more frost.

As the chorus came up, Maddy joined in singing with us.

"_**How many fools can I kill today?**_

_**Too, many to count**_

_**Don't get in my way.**_

_**I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow." **_ Maddy and I, shot at the enemies. Just that, she killed 3 zombies, and I killed 3 nightmares. We both took out a tomahawk and from the corner of my eye, Jack made a tomahawk out of ice. And then all three of us sang together.

"_**Tomahawk chop is my death blow!"**_ we sliced the zombies that were in front of us.

"_**How many fools can I kill today?**_

_**Too many, to count**_

_**Don't get in my way**_

_**I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow,**_

_**Tomahawk chop is my death blow!**_

_**Tomahawk**_

_**Tomahawk**_

_**t-t-tomahawk**_

_**tomahawk**_

_**tomahawk**_

_**tomahawk**_

_**tomahawk**_

_**tomahawk"**_

I sang the rap. Because I figured no one else would. We don't have a Gorge Washington

"_Up first in the verse_,

_Feel the clack of wooden teeth._

_Bread and butter,_

_Lift the covers, _

_Where, you'll find the fr**ck*n heat._

_Revolution I lead,_

_With the world I got beef,_

_I dig my wigs powdered,_

_Wear boxers,_

_I don't wear briefs._

_You can't step up to me,_

_And my gang._

_Horse and carriage drive-bys,_

_Bullet in the chain._

_Riding over your cliché_

_like the Della ware son._

_I'll gain my face on the dollar,_

_Before this sh*ts done."_ I sliced more nightmares to my left when Bunny came back.

Jack and I were standing back to back, as this trio that has formed sang the ending.

"_**How many fools can I kill today?**_

_**Too many, to count**_

_**Don't in my way.**_

_**I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow.**_

_**Tomahawk chop is my death blow!**_

_**How many fool can I kill today?**_

_**Too many, to count**_

_**Don't get in my way**_

_**I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow**_

_**Tomahawk chop is my death blow!**_

_**Tomahawk**_

_**Tomahawk**_

_**t-t-tomahawk**_

_**tomahawk**_

_**tomahawk**_

_**tomahawk**_

_**tomahawk**_

_**tomahawk!" **_

As Jack and I finished dicing the enemies, I saw Maddy's glowing hair of to the side of the fight. What I also saw was pitch helping Carl up and loading an arrow. If my calculations were correct, the arrow would hit….. Maddy! AS if I'm letting that happen to my friend!

I jumped/flew up and over the crowd towards Maddy. I was just few feet away when Pitch fired, then it all went into slow moe. I managed to push Maddy out of the way, but I wasn't so fortunate. Now, you might be thinking, she got hit now's, she's going to die, yadda, yadda, yadda. Well, that wasn't exactly the case so pay attention to the flipping story.

I held my left _'what's with all the lefts?'_ shoulder, where I got hit. "Brittany!" I heard Maddy and Jack yell.

"Hula malom shie bal. Hula malom shei bal." Carl chanted again.

"are you okay?" Jack franticly asked as he rushed over.

"I am, thanks to Brittany. But I'm not sure about her." Maddy waved her hand around.

I got out of the fatal position on the ground and stood up.

"Are you okay?" they asked me. I ignored the question. Why? I felt like it!

"Maddy, we need to take out Carl! I grabbed my bow and ran.

I turned around to see her behind me. With her bow in hand, she took out a yellow laser rod, while I took out an electric blue rod.

I walked a bit to the right, and we both fired at the same time. Blue hit leg and yellow hit his right shoulder, the one I hit earlier.

We fired again, yellow and yellow. We hit him in the head and in his chest. Thank fully, he fell down hard. Once he was completely on the ground, all of the zombies dropped to the ground as well.

All was deathly still, untill the nightmares started attacking us again.


	13. Not so happily ever after

**i might end up insulting people in this. THAT IS NOT WHAT I INTEND TO DO. THIS SONG WAS IN MY HEAD FORA WHILE AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED PLEASE TELL ME. I MEAN NO HARM. IT'S JUST WHAT THE SONG SAYS, I DO NOT AGREE WITH IT! Now that, that is off of my chest, i do not own it. It's from paint, it called after happily ever after Disney parody's. **

**i feel that this was very anti-climatic and your all going to hate me after this. **

**TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Bunny: Thanks that means a lot. *hands out imaginary lollipop* i doubt it, but it means a lot to me.  
**

**Guest: Why do say that? i'm just a humble writer. i think my writing sounds like a robot talking *hands out imaginary lollipop* but i don't mind**

**Jackie Frost: awwwwwww thanks *smiles* *hands out imaginary lollipop* i don't hear that a lot**

**Otaku Psychopaths Unite: Wow, i never would have expected that *hands out imaginary lollipop* are you sure?**

**ROX45: i meant the the paper that you get when you buy something, since i don't know how to spell it. And that you would tell me about it. i feel as if it's almost over. **

Chapter 13: Not so happily ever after

I jumped, flipped and mutilated. But after the first ten minutes, I was bored.

"Who's up for another song?" I shouted.

"Why?" Maddy asked, as we fought back to back.

"Because I'm bored!" I dove low, and cut off a nightmare's leg with my tomahawk._ 'Got to love tomahawks'_

"We could always sing that song again." Jack suggested from above.

"Ya, but that was sort of slow. With these nightmares, it needs to be fast-ish." I blocked a hoof heading straight for my face.

"Just start singing maybe we'll sing along." I ducked as Maddy almost cut my head off.

I felt something dripping or oozing from my shoulder. I took a quick look and all I saw was red. _'Darn it!'_ My shoulder was hurting like crazy, but I couldn't give in.

An idea struck me for a song.

"_Have you ever wondered why,_

_Disney tales all end in lies._

_Heres what happened_

_After all their dreams_

_Came true_

_Budada, da da da da da da da_

_Budada da da da da da da_

_I loved being princess down in_

_This beautiful ocean blue._

_But mermaids are going missing,_

_They end up in some one's stew."_

"What the heck?" Tooth screeched from somewhere else.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh,

_So just try to put yourself in_

_To somebody's else gills._

_You're killing my eco system,_

_With fishing and oil spills_

_(OH NO)_

_Thank you BP" _ Maddy and Jack sang the back ground. I would of laughed, but I got a song, battle and a hit to tend to.

"_(thank you BPppp)_

_Thank you BP_

_(thank you BPppp)_

_The british are killing,_

_Oil is spilling_

_Now I can't see_

_(MY EYES!)_

_Chinamen feast on flounders fins_

_Plus, the japaneese killed all my whale friends_

_Oceans are browning_

_I thing I'm drowning_

_Thanks to BP_

_(bu duba ba ba ba ba ba ba du_

_Ba dubu ba ba ba ba ba ba ba bu)_

_You suck!_

_(da dudu dad a dana dad a_

_Du dada du dad a dana da)_

_Hey I'm okay_

_But I'm slightly scared." _I sliced a nightmare in half and snuck a peek at Pitch. He smiled as I said 'slightly scared.'

"_My husband's a mark_

_On the war of terror_

_Aladin was taken by_

_The CIA_

_(dad a daaaaaaaaaaaa do)" _

"What kind of song is that ?!" Bunny threw a boomerang in my direction, and I ducked. His boomerang collided with a nightmare behind me. _'Good to have you back'_

"It's a parody, now let me finish!

_We're not Taliban, you got the wrong man!_

_In montanabo bay!_

_Prince Ali,_

_Where could he be_

_Drowning in wawa_

_Ingteragation from the nation of the free._

_Ben ladins taken the fall_

_We're not trained pilots at all_

_Jafar went crazy_

_And no one put up a fuss_

_We're for freedom_

_Genie can vouch for us_

_Bush was crazy_

_Obama's lazy_

_Al quida's not in this country_

_Set freeeeee_

_My, prince Ali_

_A wh**e_

_A wh**e_

_A wh**e_

_A wh**e_

_(baaa du)_

_This town's gone crazy_

_Since I married Adam."_

"I knew you were with someone else!" Jack interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. "Jack it's the song! Now, let me finish for goodness sake

_They think I'm going straight to hell._

_(She'll burn in hell)_

_And the charges laid on me_

_Of beastyality_

_Could wind up getting me thrown in a cell._

_(She is a…)_

_Noooooooooooooo, I'm over run by mad man_

_I hear they plan_

_To burn me at theee staaaaake._

_(We'll fry her. Bell must dieee)_

_Theeeeeeeeyyyyy legit believe_

_I'm satan_

_And now I hear_

_That PEDA's gonna take_

_My beast away_

_(da da da dad a_

_Da dad a dad a da dodo dun dun)_

_After John Smith traveled back to England_

_(ho do dudu)_

_I helped my people cultivate the fields_

_(ho do dudu)_

_More English, French and Spaniards came to visit_

_(ho do dudu)_

_And they greeted us with guns and germs and steel_

_(ho do du duuuuu)_

_They forced us into unknown lands_

_Of exile _

_(hu dudu)_

_They piliged, raped _

_And left us all for deeaaaad_

_So now I'm far more liberal_

_With a weapon_

_When I separate_

_Their bodies from their heads_

_(Wait, what?)" _ I sliced a nightmare head off and spun around. Summer was there and she took a step back.

But she didn't see the nightmare charging at her from behind. So, I jumped over her and decapitated it right as I landed.

"_Have you ever held the intrails_

_Of an English guy?_

_(ohhh noooooo)_

_Or bit the beating heart of Spanish men?_

_(we're deeeeeeeaaaaaddd)_

_Can you shoot an arrow_

_In some French guy's eyeball?_

_(sacre blu)_

_Can you paint with the red colors in these men?_

_(adios amigos)" _Did I forget to mention my shoulder feels worse than, it did when I started the song.

"_I can murder if I please_

_Because I'm dying of disease._

_I can paint_

_With the red colors_

_In these_

_Mennn." _Summer helped us finish the song, since we need 4 people.

"_Thanks to BP"_

"Where's prince Ali?"

"**Beastyality"**

"I've got STD"

"_Wa wa_

_Wa wa wa _

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" _Thus, we finished the song, and I cut the final nightmare in the entire room.

The original four, (plus Maddy) had Pitch backed up against the wall. Jack was talking with Summer and David, and I was about to walk over to Jack when Summer and David walked over to the original four. But, then Pitch laughed evilly and stood up. He vanished into the shadows and I was the only one to notice him re-appear behind Jack, with a nightmare dagger.

"Jack!" I somehow used super speed and ran.

Right as Pitch tried to stab Jack, I jumped in the way. Causing Pitch to stab me in the gut.

"Foolish girl, you could have been with me, but instead you chose them. I'll be taking my leave." Pitch disappeared, hopefully for good.

"Brittany! Why did you do that?! That was meant for me. Why couldn't you let it be?!" Jack sobbed.

'_This is so cliché. I'm probably going to die, all for love. How did I know this was going to happen?'_ I snickered at my own thought. I can't leave Jack empty handed.

"Because I love you Jack. And they need you more than me." I motioned my head to the gang behind him.

"That's not true, Brittany, we all need you" Tooth sobbed as well.

"Brittany, your clothes are all black, and your shorts are no longer denim." Maddy pointed out. I figured, being shot and stabbed with nightmare sand

"Why did you have to be stupid and do that?!" Jack yelled at me.

I smiled, _'this really is cliché.'"_Jack remember the GOOD times and how cheesy this moment is."

"How is this moment cheesy?"

"Let's just say, I've read it multiple times." I smiled but it faltered and I started coughing. It's getting harder to breath.

"What? Never mind. Just don't go." Jack leaned in and put his head on my chest and sobbed.

"Jack?" I weakly called out. He lifted his head and looked at me, his hand never leaving mine.

"Come closer"

He leaned in closer to my face. I kissed him. It was short and bitter sweet. But, what can I do? Am I actually dying?

"I love you Jack. And all of you *cough* Maddy, just so you know, I sort of gave my life for you as well." Maddy kind of lost it after that.

"Don't leave me in this cruel world Brittany!" Maddy cried.

'_At least she's trying to be strong.'_

"I love you all." I looked around and did a head check. _'Everyone's here'_

"Please….. don't go." Jack pleaded, squeezing my hand harder.

"I love you…. Jack" I closed my eyes and took a breath in and let it out.

"Don't go!" Jack shouted, but it was far away.

It was so far away, I almost didn't hear, "I love you too."

I woke up with a jump, to find myself on a bed. Not just ant bed.

MY bed.

I'm in my room. I suddenly felt really sad and guilty.

'_So, it was just a dream. There no Jack Frost, or Bunny or Santa or Tooth or Sandy. Figures, they're not real. Leave it to me to dream up all of that. The parody of the movie, this strange adventure and that Jack attended my school.' _I smiled and shook my head.

I picked up my phone and read the time. 6:00. A little early for me, but something tells me I'm not falling back asleep.

I found myself wearing completely black clothing. '_My pajamas, right?'_

I had the nerve to look for the note, I left behind, but it wasn't anywhere. '_These clothes are my sisters, duh. I remember putting these on last night.'_

I got back into my bed (I was cold, can you blame me) and started to think.

'_Poor Jack. It seems as if he would never get a happy ending. But life can be cruel and happy endings are only in fairytales (like Snow White, Santa, Cinderella, and the Easter Bunny) and in dreams. But that wasn't a dream, it was between a night mare and a good dream. But that's normal for me.'_

And that's all it ever was, a dream.


	14. What really happened

**Sup people? Pinky here, i'm have trouble with my truth or dare story, THERE'S TOO MANY DARES! Anyway, i feel like this story is almost over, *sobs* but not yet, so until then TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Starling Strider: i laughed when i read your review. i didn't even consider that a cliff hanger, but ok! :) *hands out imaginary lollipop* and it's not the end as you can see. XD**

**bunny: i feel as if you type the same thing over and over again *hands out imaginary lollipop* are you a robot? Just kidding :)**

**Otaku Psychopaths Unite: You should be. NOT! why is it confusing? *hands out imaginary lollipop* i don't know**

**jackie frost: thank you! *hands out imaginary lollipop* i'm at a loss for words**

**guest: i will have a great day / night, it's like almost 9'o clock right now. *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**silverfang493: IT'S IS NOT IT! I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 14: What really happened

**(Jack's pov) **

I watched as she started to close her eyes. "Don't go!" I can't bear to live without her.

"I love you….. Jack" she breathed in and let it go. Then she seemed to go lifeless.

"No…. I love you too." I sobbed. She was gone. She was finally gone. And I failed to protect her, but instead, she protected me. What a cruel twist.

"Come Jack. We must head back. Maddy still needs to go home.' North put a hand on my shoulder.

I stood up, wiping the tears from my eyes. I looked between North and Brittany, as he picked her up.

"Bunny?" I muttered, to drained to talk any louder, but I knew Bunny would hear.

"Ya, mate" he hoped over to me.

"Where's Lily?"

"She's at the pole." I nodded. Putting my hood over my head, I walked behind the whole group. '**Pitch may have lost the battle and war, but he won in smashing and crushing what I care about most and practically killing me on the inside.'**

When we walked out of the building, the sleigh was waiting for us. And Manny was watching from above. I suddenly felt anger boil up inside of me Why does he do this? Did he give me her, so I could be happy, only for her to die?! Luck and Fate must hate me and so must Manny. Did I do something wrong when I was created, for him to hat so much?

"I do not hate you Jackson"  I gasped from the back of the sleigh, the others must of heard his voice too. Because they all faced the moon.

North put Brittany next to me and climbed into the sleigh. But we waited to see if Manny was going to say anything else.

"And Brittany isn't dead, she's just sleeping." I snapped my head in her direction. I saw her chest rise and fall faintly, but she was breathing, and that's what counted. ** 'So she's alive after all, she's going to be all right.'**

"Yes, Jackson. But…." My faint smile fell. '**But? But? What was that supposed to mean?'**

"With all that nightmare sand injected in her, she will either remember, but only in pieces or the whole thing. Or, she will not remember anything. I'll put is to when things were better. Before she left. She really does love you Jackson."

"So, you mean?"

"Yes, when she is asleep here as she is now, Brittany would be with you and I'll give her some of her memories, so she's not lost if she doesn't have any. She will once again need normal sleep" I nodded , so there was hop after all.

"So, he can hear us and all?" I looked behind me. Maddy apparently asked the question.

"Yes."

"Okay, then, why did you give me a wand?" Maddy looked to the sky.

"It is time I tell you. You, are the reincarnated, daughter of the moon."

Her eyes widened. She looked to her wand in her hands "Whoa…"

"You will remember this day, but if you tell Brittany, she will not believe you. Or she will, depending on the circumstances."

"If she doesn't, who will!? We have Santa, the Tooth fairy, Jack Frost, the Sandman and the Easter Bunny in this adventure and more. That's a little insane don't you think?! " Maddy yelled at the moon.

Manny chuckled, "Still the same, even if you weren't with me. Guardians, meet the guardian of light."

"Welcome to the team." Tooth slightly shoved Maddy by the shoulder

"I'll see you in their world tomorrow night. For now, go get some sleep. Guardians, tomorrow is your last day here. See you all soon." With that Manny's voice faded away.

"North." I called out.

He turned to look at me. "Yes, Jack?"

"I think we should get these two girls home." I smiled a bit.

'**Just got to wait it out, then we might actually have a happy ending.'**

We dropped Maddy off at her house first. She seemed a little reluctant to leave, but she vowed to visit Brittany tomorrow.

As we flew to Brittan's house, she murmured something in her sleep and moved a little.

I brushed some of her hair out of her face and she shivered. She snuggled closer to me, and I could see the faintest smile. I almost didn't, but it was there.

She looked so peaceful, in her sleep, until she said, "I'm sorry, I…..won't remember. I want to…. But I can't. " She whimpered a little and I ran my hand through her hair. She calmed down a bit. "Brittany, why do you do these kind of things?" I sighed.

"I love you….. Jack Frost." She snuggled a little closer and I rested her head on my lap and petted her. She like being petted, for some reason. How do I know? I found out, like the 75 year I met her. I realized that, she was conscious, but at the same time she wasn't. Freaky.

"I won't remember." She muttered.

"What won't you remember?" I asked her. Jamie told me, you can get a person's secrets out when there sleeping. I don't want to snoop but I'm curious.

"My crazy family, I think….. one of them… is a …. Bunny."

Tooth gasped. "We're her family!" she repeated over and over again.

"I miss Jack." She muttered.

"I'm right here." I whispered in her ear.

"Not for long." She whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere."

We stopped by her window, and Bunny opened it. "even she knows I'm a bunny."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

I hopped in her room and put Brittany under the covers.

I looked at the note she apparently left behind for her family. I stuffed it in my hoodie pocket, along with her wand and headed to the window. I jumped out and frosted the window over.

"You guys can go. I'm going to fly around."

"But Jack, if tomorrows out last day, then we need to pack. We are not leaving behind all of those cool things Manny gave us." Tooth explained.

"I know, I know. I just… I just need to think." I flew to Antarctica at top speed. The faster I get there, the more time I can think. Then, I can return (not in an emotional wreck) and pack that X-Box Manny gave us.

When I got there, I could see Manny looking at me.

"Good job Jackson. But, now if she will remember, she will need proof. If there is none, she will most likely believe it was all just a dream."

"I would rather have her believe it was a dream than have her believe she really almost died. I think if she doesn't believe it was real, she would be safer."

"Yes Jackson. That's a good point. But there might be a small catch."


	15. the cold truth

**Sorry guys, it's been like forever. but i had writers block, i think that's a good enough excuse, any way, TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Bunny: that's true, but it's too much *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**jackie frost: ICE CREAM! *jumps on you but then gets off* ummmm sorry about that. Any way, thanks. *hands out imaginary lollipop* :)**

**guest: awww thank you and your welcome *hands out imaginary lollipop* :)**

**sliverfang493" Dude, calm down, *hands out imaginary lollipop* and i'm horrible at cliffhangers, how's frozen fire?**

**Jackson Overland: I KNOW YOU, YOU'RE THE CRAZY DARER FROM TRUTH OR DARE! But, i think that was my goal, and for some reason, i feel happy that you cried a little, i guess it's because i'm that great of a writer. *hands out imaginary lollipop* never mind, ignore me**

**AliceCullen3: THANKS! *hands out imaginary lollipop* i think i'm reading one of your stories, if not then I've seen your name somewhere else before**

**TO THE STORY, (which i don't know what's really happening anymore)**

Chapter 15: the cold truth

(**Brittany's pov)**

It's flipping 8 in the morning. And Ben would not be quiet. He keeps talking and talking, about things I don't care about.

"Hey, mom?" I call out. I'm planning on escaping the indoors.

"Oh!"

"Can I go outside?" I waited for her to answer.

"Sure, just wear warm clothes." I fist pumped. But as if I'm wearing a huge jacket, I don't need.

I put on some jeans, a pink T-shirt, and my red zip-up hoodie. But I'm a rebel (not), I won't close it.

I quietly walk past my mom's room and down the stairs.  
Next to the door, there's a closet. In that closet, are my boots. I would put on my sneakers or better yet go bare foot, but it's snowing outside. I personally don't want to lose a toe due to frostbite.

"Mom I'll be outside!" I open the door and walk outside.

"Okay, baby, be safe!" I heard as I stepped through the door.

"I will!" And with that I closed the door. _'Next thing you know I'll fall through a lake and get resurrected by the moon'_

Luckily, I remembered my phone so, I texted Maddy, to see if we could meet up.

(an hour later)

I walk a block to Cottonwood Park. It's small and there's not a lot to it. But it's where Maddy and I decided to meet up.

I look around and surprise, surprise, she's not here_. 'Leave it to Maddy to be fashionably late.'_

I walk over to the swing set, boots crunching the snow underneath me. I flip over the swing, and dump off all the snow that was on top. Flipping it over again, I sit on it and wait.

I feel the wind pick up and blow in my face. Ignoring it, I look around and see all of the snow. _'It's the middle of January and it's the first snow day.'_

I smiled and started swinging. _'Does Jack ever get a thank you for all of his work? Probably not. I'm going to change that!'_ Looking around, to see if anyone else was her, so then, they don't think I'm crazy and put me in a hospital.

When I didn't see anyone around, I yelled "Thank you Jack Frost!"

I thought I heard a "you're welcome". But, I shook my head and let it slip. _'Jack Frost isn't real, I may have believed in him when I was 4, but it's just… silly.' _

"Did you just yell 'thank you Jack Frost?'" Maddy asked leaning against the pole next to me. I momentarily let go of the chains from the swing and ended up flying off of it. Sadly, I landed on my face and IT HURT!

."Oh my god! Brittany are you ok?!" I heard Maddy run over to me, but I couldn't help but, feel a presence on my right.

I sat and brushed the snow off of my shirt. 'Maybe I should of zipped up my sweater.

"Yes, I'm fine. The snow broke my fall." I stood up and sort of brushed the snow off my butt. I looked over to Maddy and she was staring at the air next to me. Following her eyes sight line, I looked to my left.

Nothing was there.

"Maddy are you ok?"

"Huh?" she broke her gaze and looked at me.

"Are YOU okay?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Ya, I was just… thinking."

"Okay?" I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"You should of put on warmer clothes." Maddy pointed at me.

"Oh yes! Because I totally should of expected to be scared enough let go of the swing by my best friend." I sarcastically remarked.

"Exactly!"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out. I thought I heard a chuckle, and by now I'm getting creped out.

"Hey, ummmmmm Maddy? Do you hear something?"

"Depends. What are you hearing?' Maddy shrugged.

I didn't want sound like a total freak or crazier than I already am, so I just said "Nothing never mind."

Maddy nodded, and we walked back to the swings.

As I walked, I randomly got colder, in a second, then it was gone. _'What was that? What if it was Jack, and I just walked through him? No, Brittany get yourself together. He doesn't exists! Sadly' _

After mentally cursing, I walked back to the swing I was on, sat on it and told Maddy my way to realistic dream.

**(Jack's pov)**

After what Manny told me, I flew as fast I could to Brittany's house. By the time I got there, she was walking out of her house.

"mom, I'll be outside!" she looked over her shoulder.

"Okay, baby, be safe!"

"I will" With that she finally closed the door and stepped outside. '_I have a feeling something is about to happen. But to who?' _She looked just the same as she did before we came here. The only differences is that she looks younger and she's wearing boots. But I still love her.

I followed her for a while, and discovered that she talks to herself, A LOT. But I'm not judging. I'm the same, I just had her to talk to, that's all. But, yes, in my first 100 years, I spent talking to myself.

After, like an hour of (pointless) walking and talking and looking at her phone, she walked over to a small little playground area.

It was nice you know for the little kids. But, I don't know why she was ere in the first place.

She walked over to the swing set and dumped all of the snow off of one of the swings.

I was just about to say something, when she flipped it over again and sat on it. I finally decided to land, and the wind went over to Brittany._' It probably wants to pick her up.'_

The wind blew, all in her face, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead, Brittany, lifted her head and looked around. Then, she started to swing. _'How is she not cold?'_

She looked around again as if deep in thought. She was probably looking for Maddy, but I didn't expect her to yell, "Thank you Jack Frost!" I smiled. I don't get thank you's often and to hear it from her makes it all the better.

"You're welcome!" I called back, but she didn't do anything.

'**What if she doesn't see me?**' I felt panic rise up to my heart, but I saw Maddy walking up. Maybe, she could still see me too.

Brittany was still swinging when Maddy asked (as she leaned against the pole), "Did you just yell 'thank you Jack Frost?"

I saw Maddy's eyes dart in my direction but her attention was ripped away, when Brittany let go of the swing and face planted in the snow.

"Oh my god! Brittany are you okay?!" Maddy ran over to her, while I took a few steps closer to Brittany's right.

She didn't move for a while, but she sat up (thank Manny!) and brushed off of her shirt. **'Why didn't she close her jacket?'**

"Yes, I'm fine. The snow broke my fall." Brittany finally answered Maddy's question, while she stood up.

Maddy was staring at me, while Brittany finished getting the snow off of her. To be honest, it was quiet intimidating. If she was able to punch a person in the face by impulse, I don't want to see what will happen if it wasn't a reaction.

Brittany started looking in my direction, but it was as if she could see through me.

"Maddy, are you okay?" Brittany's attention was turned over to Maddy. Maddy broke out of her line of attention, as she looked back at at Brittany. "Huh?"

"Are YOU okay?" Brittany took a step closer to her, and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Ya, I was just…. Thinking." Maddy shrugged.

Brittany put her hands in her pockets and shivered in some form.

"You should have put on warmer clothes." Maddy pointed at Brittany, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes! Because I totally should of expected to be scared enough to let go of the swing by my best friend." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Exactly!" Maddy threw her hands in the air to prove her point.

Brittany rolled her eyes again and stuck her tongue out. I had to chuckle at Britany's child-like antics, I wonder where she got them.

"Hey, ummmmmmm Maddy? Do you hear something?" Brittany asked.

Maddy looked crossed, but she said, "Depends. What are you hearing?" Maddy shrugged.

"Nothing, never mind." Brittany shook her head.

'**She can see me right?**' my eyes widened in panic.

To answer my question my question, I stepped in front of her but….. she went right through me.

"No." I felt tears build up in my eyes. But I shook them away. I felt my world crashing around me, this was totally unexpected.

She's too old to believe, I should of know that. I sighed.

Taking out Brittany's wand from my hoodie pocket, I clutched it in my hand. 'I can't seem to get a happy ending can i.'

I threw the wand in a random direction when I heard Brittany talking about us. It was too much to handle. I just plopped down on the ground and started crying.

It's not like any one can see me (besides Maddy). And I don't really have anything to hide.

"Oww!" '**Did I hit Brittany? Oops'**

"What's that?" That's Maddy for sure.

"A toy wand most likely. And it's vibrating." Brittany responded after a while. **'A toy?'**

"Looks like it's snowing harder, and I have to leave anyway. Bye, Brittany! Don't get hit by a snowball!"

I looked up and calmed down. What was the last part Maddy said?

Brittany laughed and said, "No promises! Just don't get burned!" She waved, and walked past me.

As mad (and sad) as I am, I still love her and I don't want anything to happen to her. Especially, since this storm is my doing.

**(Brittany's pov)**

"So, I woke up in this tree, because of this annoying owl. And being me I fell out. So, I found out I was in these strange kind of 1800's clothes."

"Ok, go on."

I tried to recall what happened next, it seemed like so long ago.

"Than I found out I had a wand and that I could fly."

"Cool"

"I know right. Anyway, I flew over to this town and it turned out I was like 18 or so."

"Why 18?"

"I don't know. It was a dream. And it turned out that no one could see me. Not that I care. But I flew to a nearby lake and I free fell from the sky."

"Wait, you were flying, and then you just fell?"

"Ya, and what's weird is that the lake looked like Jack's lake."

"Wow."

"Soo, enthusiastic." I rolled my eyes. "And, guess who was on the lake?"

"Jack Frost?" Maddy rolled her eyes.

I crossed my arms. "Actually, yes."

Just then some weird stick came out of nowhere and hit me in the back of the head.

"Oww!" I rubbed the spot on my head where it was hit.

"Hahahahahahah. What was that?" Maddy laughed as she looked around.

I got of the swing and picked the stick up. It was neon pink and right as I picked it up it started vibrating.

"A toy wand most likely. And it's vibrating." I studied it closer, to see if it had an off switch or a battery case or something.

"Looks like it's snowing harder and I have to leave anyway." Maddy hopped off the swing and started to go in the direction of her house. "Bye Brittany! Don't hit by a snowball!"

I laughed at out inside joke, I waved and replied, "No promises! Just don't get burned."**(I was talking about Ema Flame from frozen fire, it's written by sliverfang493 i suggest you read it, i love it)**

I walked over to the entrance as I stuffed the toy wand in my boot, since it didn't fit in one of my the pockets of my zip-up hoodie.

It was taking longer to get to my house (since it was snowing harder) than I would like to. But to pass the time, I sang You Are Not Alone my Michael Jackson. Why? I thought it would fit into my current emotional situation, about leaving Jack and what I wanted to tell him before I woke up. Also, I think at some part of the song, he would tell me exactly what it says.

"_Another day has gone,_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be?_

_You're not here with me._

_You never said goodbye._

_Someone tell me why._

_Did you have to go,_

_And leave my world so cold?_

_Everyday day I sit and ask myself,_

_How did love slip away?_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_I am here with you._

_Though you're far away,_

_I am here to stay._

_But you are not alone._

_For I am here with you._

_Though we're far apart,_

_You're always in my heart._

_For you are not alone._

_Lone_

_Lone_

_Why?_

_Lone_

_Just the other night,_

_I thought I heard you cry,_

_Asking me to come,_

_And hold you in my arms._

_I can hear your prayers,_

_Your burdens I will bear,_

_But first I need your hand,_

_Then forever can begin._

_Every day I sit and ask myself,_

_How did love slip away?_

_Something whispers in my ear and says _

_That you are not alone,_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away,_

_I am here to stay._

_For you are not alone._

_I am here with you,_

_Though we're far apart,_

_You're always in my heart,_

_For you are not alone._

_Whisper three words then I'll come running_

_And girl you know that I'll_

_Be there_

_I'll be there_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you,_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone_

_(you are not alone)_

_For I am here with you_

_(I am here with you)_

_Though you're far away_

_(Though your far away_

_You and me)_

_I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone_

_(you are always in my heart)_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far part,_

_You're always in my heart_

_You are not alone_

_Not alone _

_You're not alone,_

_You are not alone_

_(Say it again)_

_You're not alone_

_You are not alone_

_Not alone_

_Not alone_

_Just reach out for me girl_

_In the morning,_

_In the evening_

_Not alone _

_Not alone_

_You and me_

_Not alone_

_Together_

_Together_

_Just stop being alone_

_Just stop being alone" _I sighed. I wish Jack was real and it wasn't a dream.

"I know I'm not alone, but I love you." someone sighed next to me.

"Huh?" I turned around and met with….

Nothing.

AGAIN!

"I have this feeling that I bet you can feel as well. But, you can't see me, and I'm sure you can't hear me, so… why am I even talking?" the being sighed again.

I walked a little faster and reached my door. Just as I was about to reach my door knob, I heard "Why Brittany? Why?"

By then I was scared out of my wits. My eyes widened at the mention of my name and I hurriedly opened the door. When I stepped inside completely, I shut the door and ran up to my room. Snow and everything.

I started hyperventilating and I took off all of my clothing that was covered in snow. So, that meant my boots, my jacket and my jeans. Which I traded for some warm pajama pants.

I remembered the wand thingy, and ran/crawled over to my soaking wet boots.

Taking it out, it started glowing, but I couldn't help but feel as if it was trying to tell me something.

Just then some blinding light came from the wand and I jerked my arm away. Some laser bean thing came out of the wand and ricocheted off of my room until it went out my door and hit the TV down stairs (somehow). I ran out of my room, and into the living room, where the TV was.

"Brittany, do you know what happened? I was watching Snapped, but it changed to Sponge Bob." My mom asked me. **(Snapped is a show where it talks about murders and what happened to the murderers and stuff. my mom only watches it because *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppp* so ya, i'm not supposed to tell you guys but i trust you won't tell anyone)**

I was trying to hide the wand behind my back. "No, maybe you accidently hit a button on the controller." I suggested.

"Maybe."

I nodded and walked/ran up to my room. I stared at the wand in hand. I have to keep an eye on this thing.

But what I didn't keep my eye on, was the glowing yellow eyes in my dark messy closet.


	16. meeting Pitch (again)

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in like for ever. i had writer block, then i couldn't get on the computer (thanks to my brother) but i'm here now, although i must warn you in advance, it might be even longer until i update again, and school starts for me on Friday (and i'm going into 8th grade) I DON'T WANT MY SUMMER TO BE OVER! But the sooner the school starts, the sooner it will be winter, and that means JACK FROST IS COMING! i should stop before this gets any longer, TO THE REVIEWS!**

**guest: will do *salute* *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**AliceCullen3: Is your name Alice, but your team Edward, or is that your OC? *hands out imaginary lollipop* thanks i like to hear that i'm not a complete fail in the writing arts**

**Guest: yay i made your day better! *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Bunny: apparently a lot of people like my stories, i would have never guessed *hands out imaginary lollipop* i'm not the best, and you should get an account, i would read your story :)**

**jackie frost: good to know, but i don't normally do that '~' sorry, YAY MORE ICE CREAM FOR ME! XD thanks *hands out imaginary lollipop* well, wish me luck in school i have to sit next to annoying people, (except for Sliverfang493, or a.k.a Maddy, Hope i got your user right)**

**guest: i laughed out loud when i read your review, he won't eat me, but he'll try to... you know what, we don't you just read it.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 16: Meeting Pitch (again)

Time to go to 'sleep', meaning time to turn on my tablet and read fanfiction with the lights off, while my mom thinks I'm sleeping. Not the best thing to do to my eyes, but hey, I don't have time in the afternoon or evening.

**(time skip, about 1.5 hours)**

It just struck midnight, whoop die doo. Got to turn the tablet off before I'm awake for the whole night.

Right after the screen went pitch black, a sickly laughter ran through my room, sending a shiver down my spine.

'_No! I'm just tired. It's all in my mind. My mind just made it up. I'm the only one in my room.'_

"Now, now, deary. You shouldn't feel fear. Not yet at least." The person (who sounds like a guy) laughed at the end.

'_Now I know I didn't make this up. And I might die.'_ For some reason knowing that he might kill me, calmed me down. Why? HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! I guess it's because I already expected it.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to get his attention on me and not leave. I would rather have him kill me than my little brother, plus my mom.

"Deary, don't tell me you already forgot our fight we had last night?"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU." I would have yelled louder but I don't want to wake my family up.

"Calm down. Even if you didn't know me. You couldn't have forgotten about your precious 'boyfriend'" Even a deaf person could hear the venom dripping off of the word boyfriend.

I got out of my bed and starred at this person that stood in front of my closet (I think he was there), but that area was so dark, all I saw was those golden eyes staring back. Every now and then those eye's would close and I would lose where this mystery person was.

At some point this guy was gone completely, but I could still hera his voice.

"How about we pay him a visit?"

The voice seemed waaayyy too close for comfort.

I took a step back, only to bump into him. At this moment, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, and it seemed as if I didn't have enough oxygen in my system. So, naturally, when I bumped into him. I gasped. Both from shock and I felt that need for oxygen in my lungs.

Before I could move forward to get away from this guy. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling my closer to him than I would even dream about. While his other hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. Or at least muffle the sound.

My eyes grew wide, as I started thrashing about. I started kicking him and moving my upper body as much as I could to try and separate us.

I almost got away too. But he ignored my kicks and when I started going forward, away from this dude, he pulled me back and held on to me harder so I couldn't escape again.

"You don't want to see him? He won't be happy to hear that, but you don't have much as a choice." Then I lost what I was able to see. My vision was pitch black.

A few seconds later, I learned what a piece of clothing felt like when it went through the washer and or dryer. After a few minutes, I felt like pukeing until I started vomiting my own insides.

It was still dark but, I could tell we were either in the front or back of a house. I felt waaaay too dizzy to even struggle against him anymore. Maybe I would puke on him, then I could run for it. Although, I don't think I have enough energy for it.

"Now you stay right here." Then the dude so nicely dropped me on the ground, when I nodded still trying to calm down and not vomit. The drop did NOT help.

"Brittany!" I looked up but saw nothing. But I felt safer.

Why is that?

**(Jack's pov)**

I started packing up my stuff, after I locked myself in my room, after I came home, on the verge of tears.

I'm not proud to say that but it happened. My heart broke into a million pieces. Brittany finally broke that promise that she made me.

But what can I say, I broke my promise THREE FLIPPING TIMES. That's just sad. But what's worse is that, her life was practically hanging on a tread and I let her fall in the end.

Manny should just kill me.

I finally opened the door, when everything was packed. No one was outside, I guess they gave up on me, thinking I would come out when I felt ready.

I made it down, the stairs but still no one was there. Did they leave without me?

"you know….." I spun around to meet with a smiling messed up guy. You know him as Pitch. "… I always knew that the guardians would leave you. Just not so early after a fight." Pitch smirked. I knew that look. He knew something I didn't.

"I thought they would at least say goodbye. Especially you. If my memory serves me right, you we're her boyfriend." Pitch smirked.

My eyes widened. **' NO! He wouldn't go after Brittany.' **Panic filled my body and I narrowed my eyebrows. "What did you do?" my voice was dripping in venom.

Pitch smirked, "Why does everyone think I was the one who did something?"

"Because you're you." I snapped, and Pitches smirk tripled to an extent that I didn't even know was possible.

"Well, in this case you're right, I did do something. You didn't say goodbye to your precious 'girlfriend'." Pitch spat out the last word, but he continued. "SO, I decided, that she shouldn't go through that."

"Where is she?" I asked in my most threatening voice, even though on the inside I was trembling like a leaf.

"Outside." Pitch laughed manically.

I turned on Sonic the hedgehog mode and booked it out the house. I ran out the backdoor to find a body lying helplessly on the ground. I saw familiar pajamas that Brittany was wearing the night of the fight (a.k.a. last night.)

"Brittany!" I called out as I flew over to her.

She looked up, and visibly relaxed. But it was obvious in her eyes that she couldn't see me.

**(Brittany's pov)**

As I searched the sky for a few seconds, to try and find the **second **mystery guy, I felt something pull me off of the ground, and put something by my neck.

"Leave her alone!" Frost randomly shot from an empty space in the air/sky.

I was thrown across the yard, and just missed the shot. It turns out that the first mystery dude was back and he was holding me close with something cold on my neck. Déjà vu anyone?

"Now say goodbye!" This guy yelled. Sadly, by my ear.

I felt the coldness move, but with my head ache, (That developed when he was inside) it was very hard to think.

Just then this guy yelped and the clod was snatched away. That guy, that apparently wanted to hurt me, left and dropped me on the ground AGAIN!

"Go 'elp 'er mate! We'll take care of him." Some Australian voice came from obviously somewhere else on the yard. It seemed strangely familiar.

"Good luck!" yelled the voice that somehow knew my name.

A gust of wind came from in front of me, where it looked like random fireworks spawning and exploding.

Picture me as an awkward turtle. I was just shivering all over. Probably because it's JANUARY! And because it's in the middle of the night. Plus, it's scary when you've just been kidnapped and invisible people are trying to 'help' you, but for all I know, they would probably just do worst things to me, than the first guy. If you saw me, you'd think I was just rescued from the Titanic. I was shivering that much.

"You're going to be alright Brittany. No one's going to hurt you." a voice spawned in front of me.

I was too tired to move away. But even if I did he could have been behind me in the first place.

"You don't know that. And how can I trust you? I don't even know where or who you are." I felt tears build up in my eyes.

"You can say I'm a friend."

"Where are you?" I searched around. But I didn't get up from my spot. I would probably get a cold and my butt must be soaked right now.

**(Jack's pov)**

'**God dang it! Why does she have to make this so difficult WAIT A MINUTE! SHE CAN HEAR ME! But why can't see me? I'll find out later.'**

I rolled me eyes and shoved my free hand in my hoodie pocket, trying to think of a way for Brittany to see me and cooperate.

Moving my fingers, while in thought, they brushed something cold-ish and chain like.

I widened my eyes in shock, and pulled out whatever it was in my pocket. It had a sliver glow to the chain and one snowflake charm that looked as I fit was glowing in a shade of blue.

' **THE BRACELET! How on Earth can I forget about it?!1 At least I know how I can get Brittany to see me.'** I thought as I fiddled with the bracelet trying to get it on my wrist.

"Yes" I cheered when I finally got it on. It's a strange sensation, feeling all of the cold leave my skin, yet touch all of my skin, I shivered a bit. **'Wow I didn't know I made winters this cold.'**

I shook the feeling out of my system and searched for Brittany around in the yard.

She was a few feet away with a moan and sniffle, here the there. I wonder what happened to her.

"Brittany!" I ran to her.

She looked up and gasped. "Who….who are you?" Brittany took a few steps (not the right word to use since she's sitting, but I can't think of the correct word) backwards as if she was trying to get away from me.

I winced. And my heart broke just a little bit more than it already was today. It's not every day where your girlfriend is afraid of you (when you're trying to help) and completely forgot about you involuntary.

"I'm …."

I sighed. She won't remember me anyway. "I'm Jack." I took a step forward, as Brittany stood up.

"I'm Brittany. Please help me get out of here." She ran over to so we were facing each other. I finally got a good look at her. Boy, did she look tired.

"That's why I'm here." I looked over her shoulder, to see Bunny and the others fighting Pitch. Wow, who knew he would get so powerful in just a short amount of time.

I grabbed Brittany's hand and she almost slipped out, as she pulled her hand back, but I tightened my grip.

"I'm trying to help you. Now RUN!" I pulled her along and scooped my staff off of the ground. I could hear nightmares behind us, and since I have the bracelet on, I don't have my powers. But I can still whack them with it.

"Where are you going?!" Brittany was falling behind and almost fell a few times. I could tell it was getting harder for her to keep up.

"I'm taking you home so this won't happen again!" I yelled over my shoulder as we continued running.

"Okay, but two questions. One, how do you know where I live? And two, can we slow down a bit? I have asthma and it's at it's worse in the winter. Plus, I feel like I'm going to pass out any second." Brittany's hand slipped out of mine and she fell on the concrete.

Her breathing was irregular, and she kept her head facing the ground, as she sat on her knees and she used her hands to keep her from face planting on the cement.

I ran back over to her, and tried to help her up. She stood up but she really looked like she was going to pass out any second.

I saw the nightmares turn the corner, looking for us, most likely only Brittany though.

"Brittany close your eyes." I frantically told her. The nightmares would find us any minute. **'Good thing we stopped behind a bush while we were running'**

Brittany had most of her breath again, thanks to the five minute or so stop. "Why?" she asked, finally looking up, but she was still breathing heavily.

I'm taking a risk with this idea, but it's worth a shot. "Because they're looking for us, and it's a lost effort to get you safely to your house."

Brittany raised an eyebrow, "How do I know that you're not going to leave me here alone, just so you won't get caught?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." I smiled.

Brittany smiled as well, but she rolled her eyes." Alright, I believe you." My heart soared, its nice hearing those words. It's not 'I believe in you' but it's a close second.

She closed her eyes and then MY heart beat picked up. "Now, don't open your eyes no matter what. Understand?" Brittany nodded and I took a deep breath.

With no second though, I took off the bracelet. **'If this doesn't work, both of our lives are in danger.'**


	17. do you remember?

**Hey, guys sorry for not posting in like for ever, i've been working on truth or dare, DON'T REVIEW TO THAT! it's too much for me right now, that and i had writers block, so i feel like this is comeing to a close do you want a threequel or not i'll let you decided TO THE REVIEWS!**

**silverfang493: hey what's up? and yes another cliffhanger, i'm that evil :) *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**AliceCullen3: that helps, but then who is Alice? *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Bunny: yup poor jack i don't seem to give him a break *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Guest: cool, did your school start already? *hands out imaginary lollipop* **

**jackie frost: COOL he likes my stories? what's his name? tell him i said hi XD *hands out imaginary lollipop* give him this one *hands out another imaginary lollipop* but don't eat it it's for him**

**question for Bunny, jackie frost and guest, do you all like check my profile like every day to see if i updated? because your one of the first every time**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 17: Do you remember?

**(Jack's pov)**

'**Back to my good old self'** I smiled a bit, but it faltered as I heard the nightmares come closer "Can you hear m e?" I whispered in Brittany's ear. She slightly jumped, but nodded. "Ya, when can I open my eyes?"

"When you can." I got out of my squatting position, to look over the bush. As soon as I did, I saw a nightmare only a few feet away.

Squatting again, I turned to Brittany, who hugged her knees close to her chest and shivered.

'**now or never' **I bit my lip , if we stayed any longer, , we could get caught or Brittany could get hyperthermia. I don't want neither to happen.

I put my arm around her shoulder but retracted it quickly. **'I can touch her, she won't go through me!'** I would have grinned, if the situation wasn't so dire, I wouldn't have even grinned mentally. I wrapped my arm around her should a little more slowly this time and put my other arm that held my staff under her knees. Long story short, I picked her up bridal style.

Brittany's breath hitched, "This is you right? You just picked me up?" she started to move her hands around and she touched my head, face, shoulders, arms and chest. I smiled a sad smile.

"Ya, it's me. But keep your eyes closed. We're going to go fast."

"Ok."

I threw her up into the air slightly, to position her, so that she and I would be more comfortable. But, that (what seemed) subtle movement caused her to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Ready?"

All I got was a tiny nod.

With my staff in hand, I flew the rest of the way to Brittany's house, just passing the nightmares unnoticed.

When we reached the side of her house, where her window was, I set her on the ground.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Brittany sneezed.

"Not yet. I'll be right back." I flew up to her window, and opened it after a small struggle.

When it was open completely so we could both get in, I flew down to the ground where Brittany was.

"You okay?" I took a step forward.

"YA, just cold."

"Okay, well you'll be warm soon." I picked her up, and Brittany immediately wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Am I chocking you?" I looked down.

"no, your fine. I just wonder, how you know where my neck is." I chuckled a little.

I swiftly moved through to open the window and placed Brittany on her bed. This was luckily right under her window.

I figured, with just me being here, it would be cold and it's bad enough that Brittany might have caught a cold, so I closed the window (which was a lot easier then opening it).

I went to the darkest corner of the room. So, if she doesn't see me, it wouldn't matter because even if she did, she wouldn't see me.

"You can open your eyes now."

I didn't see them open, but Brittany moved her head, so I could tell she was looking around.

"This is my….. How did you….." Brittany relaxed a bit. "Thank you….. for saving me, and bringing me back."

Another sad smile followed. "No problem."

"I'm so tired, but I'm afraid that if I fall asleep, I'll be taken again."

"You need to go to sleep."

"Okay, but don't leave." She was pleading so much, it sounded like she was going to cry.

"Ummmmm okay?"

As Brittany climbed into the covers, I sat down and started to sing a song, that I felt would express my feelings.

"_do you remember_

_When we fell in love_

_We were young_

_And innocent then_

_Do you remember_

_How it began_

_It just seemed like heaven_

_So why did it end?_

_Do you remember_

_Back in the fall_

_We'd be together_

_All day long_

_Do you remember_

_Us holding hands_

_In each other's eyes we'd stare _

_(tell me)_

_Do you remember the time_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time_

_When we first met_

_Do you remember the time_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember_

_How we used to talk_

_(ya know) we'd stay on the phone_

_At night till dawn_

_Do you remember_

_All the things we said like _

_I love you so _

'_ll never let you go_

_Do you remember_

_Back in the spring_

_Every morning the birds we'll sing_

_Do you remember_

_Those special times_

_They'll just on and on_

_In the back of my mind_

_Do you remember the time_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time _

_When we first met girl_

_Do you remember the time_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time_

_Those sweet memories_

_Will always be dear to me_

_And girl no matter what was said_

_I will never forget what we had_

_Now baby_

_Do you remember the time_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time_

_when we first met_

_Do you remember the time_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time_

_Do you remember the time_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time_

_When we first met_

_Do you remember the time_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time_

_Remember the times_

_Ooh_

_Remember the times_

_Do you remember girl_

_Remember the times_

_On the phone you and me_

_Remember the time_

_Till dawn two or three_

_What about us girl_

_Remember the times_

_Do you, do you, do you,_

_Do you, do you_

_Remember the times_

_In the park, on the beach_

_Remember the times_

_You and me in Spain_

_Remember the times_

_What about, what about_

_Remember the times_

_Ooh…. In the park_

_Remember the times_

_After dark… do you_

_Do you, do you,_

_Remember the times_

_Do you, do you, do you_

_Do you_

_Remember the times _

_yeah yeah"_

I looked over to Brittany as she seemed to be asleep. It was even harder to open the window without the possibility of waking her up, than if she was awake. I swiftly moved through her window, in hopes that I could close it faster so she won't get sick. Sadly, it ended up frosting over.

'**might as well say some words'**

I knew it was useless to even bother but I couldn't help myself. I dew backwards onto her window .'do you remember?'


	18. Where's Brittany?

**Guys, i have some bad news, the story IS ALMOST OVER! THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME THROUGH ALL MY PROCRASTINATION AND WRITER BLOCK! I LOVE YOU ALL! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**SilverFang493: I'm trying *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**AlliceCullen3: I didn't know Edward had a sister *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Jackie Frost: i have just one question for Damon, why doesn't he review himself? *hands out imaginary lollipop for the both of you* But thanks**

**Bunny: I don't think you'll be happy for him after this, or you will, that's why you people review *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Guest: i tend to write really good stories but i don't think so, *hands out imaginary lollipop* why are you people reading this? **

**TO THE STORY! FOR BUDDER! AND FOR NARNIA!**

Chapter 18: Where's Brittany?

**(Jack's pov)**

As I was flying over the city, returning to (Or was) my house, the nightmares finally found me and I had them follow me (after jumping and freezing a few).

Right as I landed in the backyard where the other guardians were, the nightmares suddenly vanished. "What the…." I turned and I saw a portal open.

North and Bunny were trying to push Pitch into the portal, and with each step closer, the nightmares were sucked into the portal as well.

When they finally got him trough, I asked, "Where were you guys?"

"Well, we didn't hear you come out of your room, so we all were in the basement looking for our weapons! Well, these two were." Tooth pointed at North and Bunny.

"An' when we 'eard ya yelling we came to the scene as quickly as possible." Bunny put his boomerang back where it belonged.

"Is the girl safe?" North put a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, (a sad smile, but at least I smiled) and said "YA, let's go meet her, shall we?" I motioned to the portal.

Sandy nodded with thumbs up, and for once he was the first one through the portal.

"Are you going to be ok sweet tooth?" Tooth flew in my face.

I grinned my famous lop sided grin."Why wouldn't I be? I can see her again, and talk to her and I know for a fact that she'll be safer there than here. But, this is her home, and at least, I can have her for half a day."

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go!" Bunny hopped through the portal.

Tooth followed, no questions asked.

"Are you ready?" North smiled.

I smirked. "As I'll ever be." I practically ran through the portal.

Coming through the other side of the portal, felt like coming out of a clothes dryer, after a cycle, and walking off of a roller coaster, after 1000 loop-de-loops.

We were teleported into the globe room, of Santa's workshop in OUR world, to see that Manny was already waiting for us. His moon beams were shining, and he was ready to tell us a message.

"Took ya long enough. Look!" Bunny pointed to the shadow Manny created on the floor.

I flew over there, and the shadow looked vaguely familiar. "Is that Brittany? Where is she?" I looked around and almost took off, if North hadn't grabbed me by my hood and turned me around.

Manny had made a new shadow, that had a bunch of trees.

"Is that supposed to be a forest?" Tooth pointed at the shadow.

"That doesn't help at all! There's thousands of forests in the world!" At this point a storm was raging outside the workshop. It also didn't help that Manny had turned off the moon beams.

"We'll find her Jack" Tooth flew over to me and put a 'reassuring' hand on my shoulder.

"Bunny! You check Australia, and Africa! Tooth! You check all of Europe! Sandy! Try and check South America! Jack! You will search through North America! I will search Asia! Let's go everybody!" North gave out his instructions.

In a blink of an eye, I was flying out of the workshop flying over Canada. I'll work my way down. I have to find her.

**(Brittany's pov)**

I woke up in a forest leaning against a pine tree. I stood quickly and slammed the top of my head on the branch on top of me. _'Ouch! Ok that hurt.'_ I rubbed my head, and more cautiously made my way out from under the tree.

Looking up I could see the full moon. Something told me that I was safe. I don't know what it was, but it was suddenly there.

'_This has to be a dream. Unless, those people came back and left me here.'_ I looked at what I was currently wearing.

I was wearing a pink T-shirt with jeans and my favorite red hoodie. What surprised me was the fact I was bare foot, while it was snowing. I wasn't cold. Either this really is a dream, or I caught frostbite and I don't feel it.

Stuffing my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, I took a step forward, only to fall backwards. I didn't realize that I was right on the edge of a frozen lake. Cause my stupid observation skills!

I felt some smooth stick in my pocket of my hoodie. Taking it out, I could see that it was neon pink and for some reason it was glowing. The brightness grew and grew so fast I threw it and it shot some laser thingy at the tree. _'That could have killed'._

I started the first few signs of hyperventilation.

Then suddenly a migraine of some sort jumped at its first chance to get me. I curled over and held my head between my heads. The wand was by my foot. When I opened my eyes again, I saw the day Jack and I first met, when we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend, our first kiss (I fan girled) and I saw when Jack gave (past) me the necklace, I moved my hands to my neck to see if I still had it.

I did.

I let go of the air I held wondering I _'why am I looking at these?'_

I saw us getting thrown into the sack, arriving at the pole, and me treating Bunny, for treating Jack as if he was nothing.

I saw when Sandy died, I had to blink away a few tears and I had to do the same thing, when I saw Pitch cutting off my oxygen and "trading" me for Jack's staff. I also saw when we were just about to defeat Pitch when he pulled me out of a shadow and he pulled a blade on me. My eyes filled with anger and hatred. '_ I hope he got what he deserves.'_

I shook my away the thoughts when I remembered who I am. I'm the guardian of happiness and laughter, I shouldn't be thinking of hate and anger, they don't work together.

I saw a happy ending in the end and I grinned. I blushed at the constant compliments, the cheesy lines, and the kisses Jack would send my way.

But then came that moment when I left. I broke my heart and I'm I left. It broke my heart and I'm pretty sure let a few tears loose.

'_This day must have shattered Jack's heart to pieces.'_

Suddenly, there was a very small voice in the back of my head, after the head ache was gone, saying "I'm sorry Jack but when I left, I unintentionally broke up with you. We can't be together here." I gasped.

"I have to find Jack!" I carefully tried to fly upwards.

With success, I did a few laps around the area I was in, to get the hang of it.

When I thought I got it down, I took off to find Jack or any of the others.

It might be a little hard since I don't know where I am to begin with.


End file.
